


Red and Black: Young Hearts

by Iviana_Boltagon



Series: Red and Black [1]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, MCU verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviana_Boltagon/pseuds/Iviana_Boltagon
Summary: The King and Queen of Attilan didn't always get along. Before going through the Terrigen mists, Medusa and Black Bolt could often be found at each other's throats. But in private moments when it is just the two of them, they have more in common than outsiders might realize. This is a story of growing feelings and young love.Minor spoilers for the TV show. I'm taking elements from the comics and the show as well as creating my own so it's all very firmly AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisha_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisha_Boltagon/gifts).



Medusa pushed a stray strand of her reddish-brown hair out of her face, huffing in annoyance. She would never understand why her mother insisted that she had to wear it long. It was completely untamable, forever falling out no matter how tightly she braided it, even when she used beads to try to keep it in place. Everybody was constantly talking about her hair, and she hated it. Worse was when people tried to touch it.

The fourteen-year-old glanced around the extensive palace gardens. Since it was the Pairing Days, all the gardeners and workers were at the announcements. The gardeners were empty save for her and her cousins. She had already found Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, and Triton, and the three older boys sat on the steps, taking turns to entertain Medusa's little sister. Her peels of giggles wafted towards them, and Medusa smiled. Eight years younger than Medusa, she was the one who insisted on playing hide and seek today.

If only certain others didn't take it so seriously.

She spied twelve-year-old Maximus hiding in some bushes. It would have been a good spot, only he hadn't covered up the silver clasps on his jacket and they kept winking at her. Medusa glanced around. She was not going to let Blackagar win again. Continuing on, she peered in bushes and up trees. At long last, she found him lying utterly still under the lip of a dry fountain and triumphantly shouted.

Maximus burst from his hiding spot. "I won! I won!"

Blackagar brushed off his black jacket and scowled. "Don't sound so smug about it. Medusalith knew exactly where you were. She let you win. Like she always does."

Medusa glanced at her other cousins (although technically the Boltagon brothers weren't her cousins, nor was Gorgon) to find them shooing Crystal away. Oh boy. They sensed the epic blowout that was about to happen. Why Blackagar had to always be such an idiot, she didn't know. It wasn't like there was any harm in letting Maximus win occasionally.

"She didn't let me win." Maximus' pale face flushed red. "She found you first."

"Yeah, because she feels sorry for you because you're in love with her."

"Stop that," Medusa snapped.

Blackagar glanced at her. "He is. He's in love with you."

"I am not!" Maximus stomped his foot. He could be amazingly childish at times. "I'm not playing anymore!"

Medusa stepped towards him, but he spun on his heel and raced off before she could stop him. Her hands clenched as she whirled on Blackagar, who didn't even have the decency of looking ashamed for upsetting his brother. She shoved him hard in the chest, making him back up a few steps.

"Why do you have to always be such a bully?" she seethed at him. "Just because you didn't win—"

"This has nothing to do with winning. Maximus is twelve but he still acts like a child. It's because you coddle him." Blackagar crossed his arms. "You treat him like a child because of his tantrums and so he still acts like a child. If you think that I'm being harsh, then maybe you should see what your actions are doing, Medusalith."

"Don't call me that."

Blackagar smirked at her. "You know what? I think that you are extra nice to him because you want him to stay having a crush on you. You like the attention that he gives you, don't you, Medusalith?"

Blood rushed to her face. Why did he have to be so smug all the time? What was worse was that he was probably right. Sometimes it felt like Maximus was the only one who paid any attention to her. Her parents, Quelin and Ambur, were always busy with work. Except when they carved time out of their schedules for Crystal. Medusa wasn't jealous of her little sister, but it did get tiring at times that she always got their parents' attention.

Of course, she wasn't going to tell Blackagar that. "You're just jealous because he's smarter than you, Bolt."

Blackagar's smile slipped off his face. "I've told you not to call me that."

"And I've told you not to call me Medusalith."

Karnak and Triton were approaching, and Medusa fought the urge to glare at them. Even though Karnak was the same age as Maximus, sometimes he acted older than all of them. As for Triton… he was a peacekeeper to the extreme and sometimes she just didn't want to deal with him being rational and reasonable and trying to calm things down.

"Gorgon took Crystal to go do some paintings," Karnak said. "I thought we were probably finished with hide and seek."

"Mind your own business," Medusa snapped, then winced. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Blackagar made a strangled noise in his throat. "And I'm sorry, too, Medusa. I didn't mean to get angry with you. I should go study anyway… I'm sorry."

Her shoulders slumped as he walked away. This wasn't how she wanted the day to go. Quelin and Ambur were going to be leaving soon (again) and she wanted to have one visit here at the palace where she wasn't dreading being left for the weeks that they'd be gone for. Maybe she could talk to Blackagar again when she wasn't so mad at him…

"Where's Crystal?" Medusa asked. "Mother wanted me to look after her."

"The dining hall."

Medusa nodded. She stepped away then turned back to her cousins. "I'm sorry for ruining the game. I shouldn't have let Blackagar get to me like that."

Triton shrugged. "He was the one who ruined it."'

Well, maybe. But he was right about one thing. Maximus did act very childish. If she had found him before Blackagar, he would have probably thrown a temper tantrum. And Blackagar was also right that she always let Maximus win. It could be very tiring being around the younger prince, but she couldn’t help it. His parents ignored him as much as hers ignored her. It was no wonder he acted childish. It was the only way he could get them to notice him.

In the dining hall, she found Maximus sitting with Crystal. Gorgon was nowhere in sight, but that was to be expected. He and Maximus didn't get along at all. Crystal was busy painting and Maximus was drawing something on his easel. When Medusa got closer, he glanced at Crystal's work and sneered.

"Is that supposed to be a tree? That's a stupid looking tree."

"Maximus!" Medusa hurried to her sister as her hands faltered. "That was uncalled for. Don't listen to him Crys, it's a beautiful tree."

Crystal's lip trembled. "It's you!"

Medusa hugged her and glared at Maximus. "Just because you're angry doesn't mean you should take it out on other people. I want you to apologize to Crystal right now."

For a moment the familiar sneer rose Maximus' lip, but then his gaze dropped and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Crystal. You're still really little, you'll get better as you get older. You're smart and funny. Unlike some people, like my brother."

"Maximus." Medusa sighed as she sat down. "Look, we're all stressed and nervous. You know that we're going to be going through Terrigenesis soon."

Crystals' big blue eyes stared up at her, shocked. "Me, too?"

Medusa laughed and shook her head. "Not for ten years, sweetie. When you're fourteen, like me. You're only four now. And Terrigenesis is so exciting. It strips away the lie and brings the truth of who we are to the forefront, without anything to hide behind. But it will change us, too, and we don't know how. So it's a bit scary, too. Especially for us royals. Our genes are strong and we have a proud heritage."

 _Except the breeding programs haven't helped with the genetic problems yet. We need new mixes of genes._ Medusa kept her smile, trying not to let her little sister see how worried she was. Their mother, Ambur, was paired with Quelin as part of a new pilot program. She and her sister, Karnak and Triton's mother, had both come from Earth, and the hope was that her genes would help to prevent the inbreeding problems that the royals were plagued with. But it also meant there were radical genes in them. Who knew how it would affect the change?

"You know what?" Medusa jumped to her feet. "Let's go take a look at the Terrigen pods. We can't go near them, but we can at least look at them, and one of the Terrigen workers might be able to explain things better. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Crystal hopped off her chair. "I'll wash up."

As she scurried away, Medusa turned to Maximus. "Would you like to come with us?"

Maximus scowled. "I can't go for another two years. What's the point? I want my powers now. I bet they're better than Blackagar's."

Medusa repressed a sigh. Seriously? "You are going to be the best Maximus you can be," she said as she took his hand. She squeezed it and smiled. "You don't have to have amazing powers, you know. Everybody has a place, and we are given abilities that Attilan needs."'

"Mine are going to be better than Blackagar's."

Medusa let go of his hand and turned to follow Crystal. "I'm sure you will have amazing powers, Maximus. Just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm going to be posting every Sunday and the current plan is for a 15-chapter story arc. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment. :) Love you all <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

Blackagar Boltagon knew that he had a lot to learn before he became king. His knowledge of genetics was abysmal, his grasp on food production minimal, and his diplomatic skills? If his interactions with Medusa were anything to go by, he might as well abdicate right now. All those things he'd learn, though. It would take time, but he would train himself and learn how to be the best king he could.

Provided he ever got this stupid tie done.

With a growl, he yanked the offending garment off and threw it to the floor. Why had these things become fashion? Attilan hadn't even heard of them until they started bringing Earth-based Inhumans to the moon. Now they were all the rage.

There was a knock on his door and his father, King Agon, stepped in. He glanced at the emerald tie on the floor and picked it up. "Having trouble?"

"I'm not wearing that thing. It makes me feel like I'm choking and if someone wanted to strangle me that's a perfect weapon for it."

Agon chuckled as he picked it up and put it around his son's neck. "Let me get it for you. Your mother has been practicing with Ambur and she's taught me the techniques pretty well. So. What did you and Medusalith fight about this time?"

"She doesn’t like to be called Medusalith," Blackagar automatically replied. His nose wrinkled as he considered the question. "I got mad over something stupid. I really need to apologize for that."

Agon hummed.

"She's always treating Maximus like he's made of glass. It's like she's afraid that he'll break or something. And then he has to be so obnoxious about it all the time. I heard him earlier talking to Gorgon, telling him that Medusa had her dress made today to his design. Can't the little brat lay off it for one day?"

"Blackagar."

"I know." The prince sighed. He had been chided many times to be more patient with his younger brother. Maximus was highly intelligent, but when it came to the social aspects of life he didn't know what he was doing. In some ways, Blackagar felt sorry for him. He just didn't fit in with the rest of the royal family. "I just get so mad and I don't know why."

Agon straightened his tie and tightened it before straightening the collar of Blackagar's shirt over it. "Well, it probably has a lot to do with that jealousy you're carrying around."

"Jealousy?" Blackgar's face heated. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You have a little crush on Medusa and so you're jealous of the attention she gives Maximus."

"No. No, I don't have a crush on Medusa. She drives me crazy and is always getting mad at me."

With good reason, he had to admit that. He knew he acted like a jerk around her most of the time. If the genetic council put them together – and there were rumors that they were going to be matched up – she'd probably run away to Earth to get away from him. He wouldn’t blame her, either. Every time they were together he acted like a jerk to her and everybody else. But it couldn't be because of jealousy. Sure she was pretty but she was a girl. All she cared about was looking pretty and playing mother hen to Maximus. He liked literature and reading. What did they have to talk about?

Agon chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "No need to say it with such venom. If Medusa heard you, I'm sure she'd be quite hurt."

"She doesn't like me."

"Nevertheless, you need to make a better effort to be nice to her. Why don't you ask her to dance the first dance tonight?"

It was a celebration tonight, to start off with the marriage assignments. The first night was dancing and talking and those old enough to be assigned were encouraged to have one last fling as singles (provided they take the necessary precautions to avoid unsanctioned pregnancies) before they were paired with their life partner. Children were encouraged to come and cause as much trouble as they could, to prepare the young couples for their lives to come.

Maybe he would ask Medusa to dance. Either that or tell her to ask Gorgon. His cousin was like Maximus when it came to social events, but rather than act out he generally hid in a corner or something like that and watched with envious eyes.

"Think about it," Agon pressed, and it took Blackagar a moment to remember his father's advice. "A king must be able to smooth over hurt feelings. Might as well start now, right?"

Blackagar nodded. They left his dressing chambers and soon met up with his mother, Queen Rynda, and Maximus. Rynda wore a stunning collared black dress with no sleeves, paired with a silver tie that reached her belt. Maximus wore a dark blue tie that flopped loosely around. All of the royal family wore black, as was tradition.

"Don't our sons look handsome?" Rynda licked her finger and smoothed down a stray lock on Maximus' head. "Once you're a few years older you'll both be very popular among the ladies."

Maximus beamed at her as he ducked under her arm. Blackagar fought back the rising jealousy. Their relationship was so easy. Maximus didn't have to do anything to earn her approval. While he knew his mother loved him, too, it was different between them. He was the crown prince. Agon was the only one he spent a lot of time with, and he was always sure to treat Blackagar as his heir first and foremost.

His brother might still be a child, but sometimes Blackagar felt like he never had the chance to be one.

_I'm the crown prince and the future king._

He pushed aside his thoughts as they headed towards the ballroom. It was a grand, opulent space. Today it was strung with wreaths of rare mistletoe and honeysuckle, as well as a special strain and azalea that his mother had created just for this purpose. The wide grey floors had been polished and buffed to reflect the dancing blue and green light filtering in from the Earth above.

Blackagar stood with his family, smiling, as the speeches were made. His gaze swept over the hall twice before he found Medusa. She wore a deep plum dress that reached her knees. Rather than a tie around her neck like everybody else, she had an oversized one tied at her waist, the large diamond end reaching just below the hem of her dress. Blackagar had to work not to stare at the rubies that sparkled in her hair, setting it to a deeper red than what he'd seen before.

Once the opening speeches were made, music started. He stepped from the raised dais that the royal family stood on and headed for Medusa. Before he got there, though, a boy slightly older than him had jumped in and grabbed her hand. She didn't give Blackagar a second glance as she allowed the boy to sweep her onto the dancefloor.

A pang hit him in the stomach but he shook it off. No matter. He continued to approach the family, and when he got to them be bowed to young Crystalia.

"Might I be honored to dance with you?"

Crystal's face broke into a huge smile. She grabbed his hand and ran onto the dance floor. Medusa glanced over at them as they started to dance and she smiled. Blackagar's heart fluttered at the sight, and he couldn't help but smile back as Crystal began to chatter away at him.

"And Mommy said 'Of course you will be asked to dance' but I didn't think I would be," she said, her eyes huge. "I'm only a little girl and Maximus thinks I'm annoying."

"Maximus, huh?" Blackagar glanced at his brother, who was sulking as he danced with Rynda. "Well, I don't know if you want to—"

A scream made him jump. He turned to see Medusa attempting to pull herself away from the boy she was dancing with. Her purple dress had been torn down the middle and she struggled to clasp the sides together. The boy laughed.

Blackagar charged at them. Somewhere behind him was a roar. He didn't stop, dashing between the boy and Medusa. He jabbed a fist into the boy's face and he stumbled back, right into Gorgon who threw him to the ground and twisted his arms behind him.

"Guard!" he shouted.

Through the crowd, Blackagar saw Agon's disapproving stare, but he didn't care. He ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Medusa's trembling frame, then hurried her through the crowd. They parted for the two of them and he glowered at anybody who dared to whisper at their approach. It wasn't until they were well away from the ballroom that Medusa began to cry. Blackagar wrapped an arm around her as he led her to the lip of a fountain.

"It's okay," Blackagar sat with her, still holding her tight. "It's okay now."

"I know. I don't know why I'm crying." She brushed the tears from her face. "I'm sorry."

She leaned against him, continuing to sob. Blackagar wasn't sure what to do, so he just held her. "It's okay," he whispered again. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovely readers. I'm really excited to have so many hits on this story! I wasn't sure how popular it would be. Thank you to everybody for reading. If you liked it, please leave a kudos. If you loved it, please let me know by leaving a comment. I thrive on positive reinforcement, like a puppy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Medusa thought that she should feel more uncomfortable. Her dress was ruined, Blackagar’s jacket the only thing maintaining her modesty at the moment. But he didn't say anything about her needing to put on clothes or make her feel like she was inappropriate in any way as she cried. She didn't want to admit it, but she also liked the way she fit under his arm, like it was some sort of umbrella of protection to keep her safe from prying eyes.

After some time she managed to stop crying and gave him a watery smile. “Thank you, my prince. You should return to the ball now.”

Blackagar shrugged. “It’s a bunch of screaming kids and lust-filled adults. Not exactly my idea of a good time. Besides, you are a guest here and what sort of host would I be if I abandoned you?”

“Guest?” Medusa couldn't stop herself from giggling. “I’ve lived in the palace for almost my full life. How am I a guest?”

 “You just are.” He gave her a smile, one side of his mouth quirked a little higher than the other. Heat rose in her cheeks at the sight of it.

 Medusa sighed as she kicked off her shoes and turned to put her feet into the fountain. The cool water felt nice, and she hiked her skirt to her knees to avoid getting it wet. Blackagar took off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pant legs, and joined her. They didn't speak, just sat in a comfortable silence. Why couldn't it always be like this? He drove her crazy but, she had to admit, the only surprising thing about him rescuing her from that horrid boy was that he actually hit him.

 “Oh!” She grabbed his hand. “Did you hurt yourself? You’ve got bruises forming. Your father is not going to be happy with you. Hitting someone? That isn't how the future king should act.”

“Don't care.” Blackagar let her nurse his hand, though they both knew there was nothing she could do for him. “When a king sees a lady in distress he punishes the man tormenting her. And I will see that wretch punished. Severe discipline, and I will not step foot in the same room as him again.”

“That is a little harsh isn't it?” Medusa's eyes widened. Her heart fluttered a little, though she pushed that aside. “It would mean social death for him if he could never be in the same room as the crown prince. Why don't we get him back another way?” She squeezed his hand gently as she leaned in, eyes dancing. “Remember when we started to prank each other and things got out of hand?”

 The prince leaned in conspiratorially. “I remember.”

 “Does it give you any ideas?”

 Blackagar’s face lit up with a grin. Medusa grinned back at him, bound by the sweet thought of revenge.

 ***

 The words danced about the page and Medusa pulled back from her book. Her eyes ached and she pressed them shut, digging her knuckles into her temples. Four hours of studies and she wasn't done yet. How Rynda and Agon thought she could read this dusty old tome on court etiquette and then write a dissertation on proper ladylike behavior in three days was beyond her.

 Perhaps she should not have conspired with Blackagar to take it on themselves to punish that boy.

Shouting started in the hall, a mix of screaming and wailing. Medusa covered her ears, grimacing. As the time for her terrigenesis drew nearer, Maximus seemed to have meltdowns every single day. It was wearing thin on her patience. Unfortunately any attempt she made to chide him or get him to stop acting like a child only made it worse, because then his tantrums would increase. The only way to deal with him was to just ride it out.

Unfortunately, the shouting and crying ended up just outside her door. Medusa stifled an annoyed shout as Maximus started to bang on her door. _Leave me alone!_

She tried to put on her most sympathetic expression as she answered. Maximus’ face was blotchy and tears streaked his cheeks. With his small stature he did look like a child, even though Medusa knew he wasn't. Blackagar's claim that she babied him came to mind but she dismissed them. He was too harsh with his little brother. Maximus was still younger than them and didn't have the same rigid training as the rest of them had had.

The younger prince flung himself at her and pressed his face into her shoulder. “It’s all ruined!”

Medusa closed her eyes and counted to ten. “What is?”

“I was making a present for you and _Blackagar_ ruined it." He pulled back and his lip wobbled. “He just came in and destroyed it!”

“What were you making? Maybe we can fix it.”

 A flash of anger shot through his gaze. “We can't _fix_ it, it's _ruined_!”

 Medusa tensed. She did not want to be on the receiving end of a Maximus Boltagon patented tantrum. Her fuse was already short enough as it was, she didn't want to end up a sobbing mess because she blew up at him and had to deal with comforting him on top of everything else.

“I’m sorry that it got ruined. Thank you for thinking about me. I really don't need anything, though.”

“But I worked so hard on it.”

“Thank you. I’m sure it was beautiful.”

“Blackagar ruined it.”

What did he want? Medusa felt her hand clenching. She shoved her red-brown hair from her face in an attempt to relieve some of the energy building in her but it did no good. Maximus stared at her expectantly, but she just stared back. She was _not_ going to be caught in his little games. Whatever he wanted, he could say it.

“I’m sorry it got ruined,” she repeated. “But I have a lot of studying to do and I’m tired. If you give me an hour we can talk again.”

“Blackagar wasn't punished. For what the two of you did. He wasn't punished.”

She had already known that. Her annoyance kicked up another notch. Before she could speak, though, Blackagar came around the corner. His hair stood on end and he rubbed his hand as though it was cramping up. When he saw Maximus his scowl deepened.  A sneer crossed his face and he folded his arms.

“I should have known you’d come whining to Medusa.”

Something in his tone just snapped her. She put a protective arm around the younger prince and glowered at the older one. “And it figures that you would follow him here to keep tormenting him. You already ruined what he was making, why don't you just go wheedle your way out of getting punished for something we both did again?”

“Wheedle? You think that being lectured for two hours and having to take all the blame and apologize to that jerk is me wheedling my way out of punishment?”

“I think that it's far less of a punishment then having to read a giant book until my head feels like it's going to explode and my eyes are like cotton and my back hurts and I just want to sleep but I have far too much to do and I have to still be bright and chipper and perfect at the stupid feasts your mother keeps forcing me to attend!"

Blackagar made a choking noise. "Well, excuse me for nothing. It was _your_ idea to slip that dye to make his skin turn blue into his drink. We would have gotten away with it if you hadn't pushed for more than we needed."

"I don’t—"

"Medusalith Amaquelin and Blackagar Boltagon, what do you think you are doing?" The sharp voice of the queen made them both jump. They turned to see Rynda striding towards her. Her mouth was set into a thin line, wearing a black dress with a wide skirt split to show the white petticoats underneath. It also had a white lace collar, and a silver belt with a rose fastening at the hip. The queen glanced between them. "Well? Do you think it's appropriate to be fighting out here in the hallway?"

Blackagar made an angry noise. "Maximus—"

"I don't see Maximus and whatever he had done this time, it's no excuse for you to behave like a couple of spitting cats. Now I want you to apologize to each other."

Medusa glanced around. Maximus had indeed disappeared. She ground her teeth together. The little wretch! He had provoked them into fighting and then ran away. _I always do this. Why do I let him manipulate me like this?_

"Medusa, I'm sorry for shouting at you," Blackagar said.

She folded her arms and glared at him. If he hadn't started going after Maximus in the first place, she wouldn't have had to defend him.

"Medusalith?" Rynda's gaze was piercing.

"It's okay." Blackagar shrugged. "It's not like she'd mean it, anyway."

Medusa wanted to hit him so badly she had to dig her fingernails into her palms to stop herself from doing so. She opened her mouth but Rynda took Blackagar's arm and dragged him down the hallway. She said something to him that Medusa couldn't hear, then sent him off. He glanced back with what looked like true regret before disappearing around the corner. Rynda shook her head and returned to Medusa.

"Let's speak."

"Of course, your grace." Medusa led the queen into her chambers. "I would have apologized."

"After his comment I did not think it necessary." Rynda sat down and took Medusa's hands. "You and Blackagar don't always get along, do you?"

Medusa shrugged. "We get along fine if he doesn't act like an idiot about Maximus."

Rynda's smile faltered. "Maximus. Yes. Blackagar and his brother have a very difficult relationship. I wish I knew how to encourage them to get along, but it's difficult for both of them. Blackagar sees Maximus as having the freedoms he can't have, and Maximus doesn't realize that increased responsibility would rid him of all his favorite pastimes. But Maximus aside, would you consider Blackagar your friend?" 

Without Maximus in the equation? He did rescue her from the humiliation at the ball, and he was kind and considerate. Medusa shrugged, not wanting to admit any of that. "Maybe."

"Good. I'm glad. Now I want you to rest yourself, so you can make sure that you are lively and sociable for the dinner tonight. We are going to have an exciting announcement tonight. Your parents are very happy." Rynda tucked a strand of hair behind Medusa's ear. "I hope you will be happy as well."

What did that mean? Medusa's stomach twisted but she didn't ask. She told herself it was because it would be rude to question the queen. But the truth? She was afraid of what she might find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Maximus is causing trouble... And what could this mysterious announcement be? LOL if you liked the chapter please leave me a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd for a formal dinner to be held so close to a festival. The marriages for the year had all been announced and officiated. Usually at this point in time, everybody would be in their homes, getting used to having an empty house or new spouse. It was a time for all married couples, regardless of age, to attempt to create new children. And yet instead of him and his cousins being ignored while their parents stayed behind closed doors, they were here at a feast.

Quelin and Ambur, Medusa's parents, were there, too. Whatever had brought them here during the harvest season had to be very important. Blackagar didn't miss how he and Medusa were seated next to each other, or the glares that Maximus kept sending him. They were all dressed in traditional Attilan clothing for this meal, and Blackagar's stomach twisted so badly that he could hardly force himself to eat.

There had been whispers ever since Medusa and little Crystal came to live at the palace. They were the first generation of the human-integration program, but still related through marriage to the royal family. He had thought that his father would see what their terregenesis did to them before making this announcement. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Medusa twisted her hands in her lap the whole meal, not speaking, not looking up, even when Maximus tried to engage her in conversation. Blackagar met his brother's eye from time to time. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Maximus blamed him for this. As though he was the one who decided that he and Medusa…

It was a relief when the meal was over. Finally, they'd be told one way or another. His hands clenched under his table as Agon and Quelin stood, slapping each other on the back and beaming. On either side of them, Ambur and Rynda smiled. He met his mother's eye and the smile softened briefly, looking sympathetic before it returned to the perfect Royal smile.

"Today we have happy news," Agon announced. "Our strong houses with weave their roots together and become stronger. We will build a foundation for a thousand generations to come."

 _Get it over with,_ he longed to say, but kept his mouth shut.

Quelin rose his glass. "I would like to make a toast. To my eldest daughter. The beautiful flower of the house of Amaquelin. Our ruby-red rose, the delicate Earth blossom that has a heart of diamond and a soul as bright as the sun."

Medusa ducked her head, a blush rising in her cheeks. Blackagar reached to give her hand a comforting squeeze but she pulled away. Tears glistened in her eyes. He withdrew, his own head bowing. She hated the idea that much, then? His stomach continued to churn.

"To my daughter, intelligent, beautiful, and genetically strong. To Medusa."

"To Medusa."

Everyone rose their glasses and drank.

Agon cleared his throat. "And I would like to toast. My eldest boy, Blackagar, who will one day be king. A finer boy there never was. Compassionate, strong, wise—"

"Father." Blackagar got to his feet. His heart pounded but he couldn't let this continue. He wanted to be able to escort Medusa out, like he had been able to do when that horrible boy had embarrassed her before the whole court, but he couldn't here, not without being seen as being ruder than he was by interrupting this speech. "I would like to make a toast."

Agon studied him for a moment before nodding.

Blackagar sucked in a deep breath. What was he meant to do now? He took his glass and rose it, watching the water inside sparkle as it trembled. No. His hand was trembling. "I would like to make a toast… to duty. May we all do ours as we see fit."

"To duty," Medusa whispered. She didn't touch her glass.

"To duty," Agon repeated. "That was a wise toast, son. Now. I suppose we can get right to the announcement."

Maximus glared so hard at Blackagar that it was surprising his eyes didn't pop out. On Medusa's other side, Gorgon slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it so tight that her knuckles turned white. Blackagar sat back down, hating that he couldn’t give her the comfort she so clearly needed.

"The arrangements have been made to carry on the House of Boltagon, and the crown," Agon said. "Medusalith Amaquelin and Blackagar Boltagon will thereby be wed on the occasion of their eighteenth birthdays."

Eighteen? Blackagar's head jerked up. Bad enough that they were being betrothed at such a young age and without even being consulted, but this? Usually people weren't married until they were twenty-five. He made a strangled noise of protest as he jumped back to his feet. At eighteen they'd hardly be adults. How were they meant to navigate married life and the children that would inevitably follow?

Was that why they were being married so young? To increase the odds of multiple children being born?

"Father, you can't do this," he started.

"He's the king." Medusa's voice rang out sharp, cutting him off. "He can do whatever he likes. It's not like we can do anything. No matter how distasteful you might find marrying me."

" _I_?" Blackagar turned on her. "You're the one that would rather be fondling Gorgon's hand than let me touch you! I'm not any happier about this than you are. I wanted a wife that I could actually talk to, and all you're interested in is brushing your hair."

Medusa's eyes narrowed as she jumped to her feet. Her hands clenched into balls. "Brushing my hair? What sort of sexist little pig are you? I spend more time than you do studying. I've beaten all your records when it comes to tests and—"

"Enough!" Rynda was suddenly there, pushing between them. "Enough. This is a disgraceful way to act, fighting like children on the day of your betrothal! Your parents want you to be happy and we have watched the two of you. If you would ever stop fighting long enough to actually talk to one another, you'd be the best of friends."

Blackagar glared at Medusa. "I suppose we'll have to try. Seeing as how we're getting married."

"I won't. I won't marry _you_!" Her face was bright red and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I won't! Hang duty! I'm not going to marry anybody. I will control my own destiny and have a thousand babies from a thousand different men and if you put a gun to my head and say I have to marry him, then I'll marry him but there will be no heir because none of my children will be his!"

"Medusalith Amaquelin." Quelin's voice was low. "You will apologize and—"

"Don't call me Medusalith!" she screamed. She flung her glass to the ground, where it shattered into pieces, and fled the room.

Stunned silence followed her departure. Blackagar's face heated and it felt like every eye was on him. He knew he should apologize but he really didn't want to. They hadn't even been asked. Why hadn't they been asked? Or even informed! He knew that things weren't done that way, but this was the rest of their lives. The least their parents could have done was tell them in private first.

"I told you," Ambur hissed, tossing her napkin to the table. "But you just wouldn't listen."

Quelin stepped after Medusa but his wife grabbed his arm. With narrowed eyes, she shook her head and followed her daughter out. Agon put a hand on the other man's shoulder and they started to whisper to each other. Across the table, Azur's eyes were on her husband, while Karnak and Triton looked at their parents with uncharacteristically worried expressions. Gorgon and his parents all stood and quietly took their leave.

Maximus opened his mouth. Blackagar turned on his heel and walked away.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he left the disaster behind. Already he regretted how he had acted. He should have smiled and been gracious, and told Medusa that he would be her devoted slave for their long marriage together. Instead, he had made a bad situation worse and now what was going to happen? Would he and Medusa still be married?

Would she hold to her threat? If they did marry, would any of their children be his?

It wasn't until he heard soft sobs that he realized that he was near the fountain where they had gone that night of the dance. Hesitantly he continued to find Medusa sitting on the lip of the fountain, her feet in the water. His shoulders slumped as he inched forward. Should he talk to her or leave?

"Where's your mother?" he asked eventually.

"I sent her away. I didn't use very polite language, either."

She didn't turn. Not even when he put a hand on her shoulder. With a sigh, he toed off his shoes and rolled up his pants o sit beside her. Medusa turned her face away, her red-brown hair shielding it from view. Blackagar desperate tried to think of what to say, but there was nothing. The situation, to borrow one of Ambur's favorite sayings, sucked. Maybe if they protested enough they'd get out of it, but they were fourteen and expected to obey.

They had a duty, and their genetic pairing would have been well considered. If they refused this match, they might never be allowed to marry or have children.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually.

Medusa turned. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Sobs racked her body and he held her tight, feeling useless.

" _I'm_ sorry," she managed to gasp out between sobs. "I shouldn't have caused such a scene. And I'd never do those things I said. I was just so upset… I'm sorry, Blackagar. I understand why you don't want to marry me. They'll see. They'll give you a girl that is better for you—"

"No."

Her shoulders still shaking, she looked up.

Blackagar pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way, Medusa. I was just shocked that they would marry us so young. Eighteen? It's not that I don't want to marry you."

Her eyes widened. "So… do you want to?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I never really gave it much thought. I've heard rumors and hints that we were going to be matched, so I guess I sort of assumed we were going to be. When I saw how upset you were, though…" He dragged a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know, Medusa. But it's not what we want, is it? If the arrangements have been made the only thing we can do is make the best of it."

"Make the best of it," Medusa repeated. "I guess we'll have to try."

"Yeah."

There really was nothing else they could do.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The words that Kitang of the genetic council washed over Medusa. There was a time when she would have hung onto every word, terrified and excited about what was coming next. But that was before her parents sat her down and gave her a lecture about duty and responsibility. As if she was the only person in Attilan that could marry Blackagar Boltagon.

But it was the reason she had been born, her mother had whispered to her after their father left. _"When Quelin and I married, they ordered us to reproduce at once, to have a little girl who would one day be queen… I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was so young. And you paid the price for it. I wish I could have been there for you like I try to be for Crystal."_

She wasn't sure why her parents had never told her that she was meant to be Blackbolt's wife since before she was born. It didn't really matter, though. If she had known she probably _would_ have hated him more than she already did on sheer principle of the matter.

Gorgon, Triton, Blackagar and herself all stood together while the attending viewers watched as Kitang waxed poetic about terregenisis. It was nothing Medusa hadn't heard before, since she had watched other transformations. What would she become? Would she look the same? Would she think the same? Would it change her into a completely different person?

 _Terregenesis strips away the shells and reveals us as who we truly are,_ she reminded herself. _I have strong genes. It's going to be fine._

Maximus stood with his parents, and Karnak stood with his. Karnak looked vaguely bored, but Maximus had his eyes locked firmly on the terregenesis pods. If it weren't for Agon's hand clamped firmly on his shoulder, she would have thought that he might run forward and throw himself into a chamber. He wasn't happy with being unable to undergo his own transformation yet. But he was too young.

She snuck a glance at the others. Gorgon rocked on his feet, eyes glowing with anticipation. Triton looked calm and centered, and Medusa envied him. Blackagar was looking right back at her. As soon as their eyes met, though, he looked away. They hadn't spoken or even been in the same room since that time that they sat on the fountain together after their betrothal was announced.

If she hadn't been told in such a public setting, like they were trying to make her agree and be happy through pressure of saving face for the royal family, she might have been more open to marrying him. While it was true that they fought a lot, when it was just the two of them things were always more relaxed. In time, given enough space, they might actually get along all the time.

Kitang finished his speech and gestured Medusa and Blackagar forward. They were the oldest and would go forward by right, but even if they weren't Medusa thought they'd still go before Gorgon and Triton, because they were going to be king and queen.

Just before she entered the terregenesis chamber, Agon stepped forward. He smiled at the two of them. "Today is a glorious day for both of you. You have the chance to become something beyond what you are now. I know that you will both do us proud."

Do us proud? Medusa managed a smile and curtsy to her king, but her mind couldn't help churning over his words. Do us proud. What did that mean, when they had no choice over what they became? Just as they had no choice in their marriage. She glanced over to Blackagar to see his normally pale tones white. His hand trembled.

She couldn’t help herself. Leaving her own chamber for a moment, she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Blackagar jumped, clearly startled, but then relaxed.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to her. "We're going to be amazing."

She knew he didn't mean just the terregenesis. Nodding briefly, she released him and returned to her own chamber. The door was shut. The crystal inserted. As it fell and the mists rose, Medusa glanced over at him. She pressed her hand against the chamber wall and he did the same, connected in this moment of change and fear.

And then the mists blocked him from view. She felt the cocoon of change come over her, wrapping around her like a suit of rocky armor. In an instant, she felt everything dissolve. Who she was. What she was. Her very form, melting away like sugar in water. But she didn't fight it. She allowed herself to dissolve and then felt herself crystalizing again, a new structure, a new being. More than she was before.

She opened her eyes and the mists were gone. The cacoon that had encased her was gone, as though it had never even existed. She exited the chamber, full of uncertainty and excitement, Blackagar far from her mind.

"Reveal yourself," Kitang said, smiling at her.

With a wide smile, Medusa fanned her hair out from around her. She laid a tendril around her cheek, amazed that she already felt each strand, like an arm or a leg. What was once brown-red was now a brilliant scarlet color. It writhed around her and she had to laugh as she spun in a circle. Everybody clapped and called out their congratulations. Ambur rushed forward and embraced her.

There were actual tears in her mother's eyes and Medusa used her hair to wipe them away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Maximus beaming as though it was him that had just gone through Terregenesis.

He broke away from his parents as Ambur escorted her back to stand with Quelin. Maximus grinned and nodded at her.

"I knew you would be amazing."

"Thank you." Medusa started to look over her shoulder for Blackagar, but Maximus grabbed her hand.

"You are amazing." He reached to touch a tendril of hair, his eyes glowing. Medusa wasn't sure what happened. The tendril lashed out, striking him across the face. The sound of the whip-like noise and Maximus' resulting cry had everybody turning towards them. A welt rose on his cheek and Medusa pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Maximus! I'm so sorry. I don't have full control yet."

She stepped forward but he backed away, his grin having turned into a scowl. He gingerly touched his cheek. "That's a weird power. What good is hair that waves around and slaps people?"

"Maximus—" she cut herself off when Rynda walked away from her younger son. She never would let him get away with saying something like that. Even if it was just a gentle chiding, she would have said something. Come to think of it, nobody was watching her and Maximus anymore.

She turned to see Gorgon emerging from the chamber that she had emptied. His eyes were wide as he stumbled. The ground trembled beneath him and several guards rushed forward and scooped him from the floor. His boots fell off, revealing two black hooves. But nobody oohed and awed over his transformation. Even Medusa could hardly keep her eyes on him for longer than it took for her to see what had happened.

Her heart hammered in her throat as Rynda and Agon went to the other chamber.

Blackagar hadn't emerged yet.

"Mom?" she whispered anxiously. Her hair writhed about her, revealing her emotions even as she attempted to still it. "What's going on?"

Her mother didn't answer. Nobody did. Kitang rushed over to the king and queen, speaking in a low voice. Next to her and still rubbing his cheek, Maximus pushed to the front of the group. He stopped when he saw the chamber. The mist was beginning to fade. Inside was… Medusa blanched, swaying on the spot.

Blackagar was gone. In his stead was a thick, rocky substance. Like lava had been poured over him and formed to his being. What was this? What had gone wrong? Bile rose in her throat as Kitang rushed to Triton and hurried him into the empty chamber.

"Wait!" Maximus' voice rang out with a ring of panic to it. "You can't do that. You have to help Blackagar. What's happening? Is he dead?"

He had voiced their worst fears. Medusa cried out, her hair whipping around her, as several others did the same. Rynda collapsed against Agon. Tears streamed down the queen's face and Medusa longed to run to comfort her. But she stayed still, unable to process what was happening. Triton's eyes were huge as he stepped into the chamber and the mists rose around him.

Moments later he emerged, green-skinned, but Medusa paid him less attention than she gave Gorgon. Maximus ran forward and started to smash his fists against the glass, screaming at them that they had to get Blackagar out.

"Get him out," Agon ordered the guard. And Medusa thought that they were talking about Blackagar. But the guards didn't smash the glass. They didn't break apart the rock encasing the crown prince. They seized Maximus around the waist and dragged him from the room, screaming. Agon turned to the rest of them, his eyes huge and wild. "Get out! OUT!"

Medusa ran, not knowing what else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

He could feel it. The destructive power coursing through his veins. He was vaguely aware that something was happening beyond the rocky crust that he was encased in. It held it in, that power that he could feel deep in his bones. Blackagar clung to the cocoon, the only thing keeping the people beyond his small prison safe. His whole body was numb. He hadn't felt it return to flesh when he dissolved, and for a brief moment he was tempted to hope that it hadn't reformed and that when the cocoon broke he'd wash away like a mist before a wind.

It was a vain hope, though, and he knew it.

"I don't really hate him." That was Maximus's voice. Everything else was muffled, like trying to listen through a stone wall, but his brother's voice was clear. "I don't want him to die. I'd do anything to make sure he came back."

The crust cracked. Blackagar suddenly felt his heart, pounding wildly. He clutched at his covering tighter. He tried to tell Maximus to leave, to get out before it was too late. The crack widened. There were more voices, these ones clearer. He couldn't understand what they were saying, though, too concentrated on trying to hold in what he knew was going to happen.

Another crack.

Something slid between the cracks in his cocoon. It pricked against him, like a branding iron on the young flesh of a baby. Blackagar couldn't hold in a grunt of pain. The rocks flew from his face, shattering the walls of the terregenesis pod. Whatever was poking him increased pressure. It dragged a chunk of rock from his body, tearing off a layer of skin with it.

The cocoon burst from his body, shards of it flying every which way as he screamed with pain.

The pod burst apart. Glass vaporized and metal twisted away from him. Agony swept through his body, worse than anything he had ever felt before. His scream grew louder. Two Inhumans, workers in the Terregenesis temple, rushed in. And then they were gone, like they became mist and floated away. Blackagar slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to hold in the scream. He collapsed, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

_No._

His mind whirled from one thought to another, unable to sit still. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew what was happening, knew what he had become. Knew what had happened to the workers. Blackness pitched over his eyes and he was still.

***

Sounds came from somewhere far beyond him. Blackagar's eyes fluttered open as he lifted his head.

The terregenesis pods were gone. All that was left of the room was bits of rock all around him and collapsed stonework where the wall connecting it to the temple once was. The walls behind him were gone, and the ceiling was cracked down the middle. He stumbled to his feet, head pounding. His arm had been sliced open and was still oozing blood. Glancing back, he saw a shoe half-pinned below the rock surrounding the pod. Just the shoe. No indication if a man was there or not.

Two bloody smears on the ground were all that was left of the two workers that had rushed to his aide. Blackagar pressed both his hands over his mouth, stomach churning. He almost blacked out again right there, but pushed himself on. He had to get out. Away from the city. Somewhere where his voice couldn't hurt anybody.

Terregenesis was either a gift, they said.

This was no gift. It was a curse. He didn't understand the powers in his blood, didn't understand the throbbing of his throat, but he knew what would happen if he tried to speak, tried to make any noise. It was uncontrollable. He had to get away. Maybe at the outskirts of the city he could scream into the vast emptiness of space–sound couldn't travel in the vacuum, nobody would get hurt out there.

Had Maximus gotten out? Blackagar slowed and looked back. The shoe was too big to be his brother's… wasn't it?

He had just started to go back, dread churning acid in his stomach, when footsteps sounded in the corridor beyond the ruined walls. There was the sound of someone grunting and a pile of rock slid to one side. Blackagar stumbled away, hands still pressed tightly over his mouth. His eyes widened as half a dozen members of the royal guard charged in. They surrounded him in a second and began to herd him away.

Relief washed over him. They must know what he did, what he had become. They would protect the city, and his family.

One of the guards activated his comm. "This is Poins Derect in the royal guard. I need to speak with King Agon at once."

His father would know what to do. Blackagar allowed one of his hands to drop as the guard took his arm and hurried him along faster. The panic still threatened to overwhelm him, but he clung to that hope. His father would understand what was happening. He would teach his son how to control his new power or he would be able to take it away.

Noise crackled over the comm. "The king is in an important meeting."

"Then get him out," Poins snapped. "There was an attack on the princes. At least one of the temple workers has been killed."

Two. At least two of them. Plus another, the one that had been trying to peel Blackagar from his cocoon. Then the other thing Poins had said struck home. _Princes_. Maximus was still in the temple.

"Where is my brother?" he gasped out.

He felt something leave his mouth. What looked like a bubble burst from him. It knocked into Poins and threw him back. He hit the wall hard and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Blackagar slammed his hands back over his mouth. Another guard rushed to Poins' side while the others stared at him. He saw the fear in their eyes and backed away from them.

"He's alive," the guard bent over Poins said. He straightened and stepped towards Blackagar. "Your Highness, I need you to stay calm."

Blackagar's heart hammered, his eyes wide as he pressed his hands tighter over his mouth. The guard slowly approached and put a hand on his shoulder. There was still fear in his eyes, though, and when Blackagar glanced around he saw fear in all their eyes.

They were meant to protect the royal family from all threats. From within and without. He was a threat now. What would they do to him?

 _Take me away where I can't hurt anybody._ That was what they needed to do.

"We're going to take you to the king," the guard said. "Come on. He'll know what to do."

Blackagar allowed himself to be lead a few more feet. But what if Agon didn't know what to do? He pulled away from the guard again. What if something happened and he screamed like he had in the pod? His arm stung and ached. What if he hurt someone else?

"Your Highness—"

"Stay away." It was just a whisper but the guard still stumbled back as though he had been punched. His face whitened and he clutched at his chest.

Blackagar ran. The only thought in his mind was to get away, to stop himself from hurting anybody else. Something hard clubbed him in the back of the head. He heard a cry of protest, and then everything went black.

***

His head ached and his heart felt leaden when his eyes opened again. He found himself in a tall, cylindrical room. Light came from the floor and he lay on a mattress with a few blankets tucked in around him, the way his mother used to tuck him into bed. He moaned and he could _feel_ the sound reverberate from his throat. It flew from him and hit against the wall, then bounced back at him. The force was like a blow across the face and he cried out. This time the sound tore the blankets from off him and shredded them. Blackagar slapped his hands to his mouth, trying to stop his whimpering.

"It's okay. It's okay." Agon's voice came from somewhere and Blackagar looked around wildly for his father. He had to get out, he couldn't be in here! The room was empty and for a moment Blackagar thought the worst had happened, but Agon's voice came again, and this time he saw the speakers in the walls. "Blackagar, everything is going to be fine. This room was designed to contain individuals with powerful gifts that they can't control yet."

Blackagar slowly pushed himself to his feet. His arm had been bandaged and his head still ached, but as he glanced around he recognized it. Very few Inhumans had to be locked up after their Terregenesis. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Don't worry, son." Agon's voice dropped lower, full of emotion. "We are having Kitang and the genetic council look over some samples we took while you were unconscious, and soon they will come to speak with you. We are going to figure out how to control your powers."

He nodded, then glanced around. There was nothing he could use to write or communicate with. He sucked in a deep breath then whispered, "Is Maximus okay?"

The soundwaves threw him off his feet, slamming him into the wall, and he wrapped an arm over his mouth to muffle any further sound. The pounding of his head worsened to the point where he almost missed Agon's words.

"Your brother is fine Blackagar. He's safe. And I swear, I will keep you safe, too. Your mother is here."

Rynda's voice came over the speakers. "Your father is doing everything he can to figure this out, my little Black Bolt. Don't be scared. You'll be out of there in no time."

It had been years since she called him Black Bolt. It was her and Agon's nickname for him when he was a child. Blackagar nodded, trying to put on a brave face. His brother was fine. His parents were here. His father was going to figure this out. That was all he needed to know.

Unbidden, his mind flashed to Medusa. Was she okay? What had her terregenesis done? He wanted to ask, but after the pain from his whispered words, he kept his mouth closed. She was okay. She had to be. And he wasn't going to put her at risk. He wasn't going to put any of them at risk.

 _Father will figure this out_ , he told himself. _It's going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody for the late update! To make it up to you I'm working on a one-shot companion piece in Maximus' point of view about Black Bolt's terregenesis. It should be up within a couple of days.
> 
> Also I'm thinking about redoing my plan a bit from here forward to try to make it more inline with what we've seen in the show so far. Please let me know if you like it or not in the comments - a single yes or no is all that's needed. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

The only news Medusa heard about Blackagar was that he was still undergoing genetic testing. Other than that, she could only glean bits and pieces of information from hushed whispers that she never could quite fully make out. Her parents looked unhappy, though, and there was more than once when she passed a room to find them arguing with the king and queen.

Only a few days after her Terregenesis, Ambur hugged her tightly and told her that they were taking Crystal with them as they went to oversee the new crop management. Even though they were only going to be on the other side of the city, it meant she would rarely see them for as long as the project continued. Medusa's heart sunk but she had smiled and told her that she would work hard to honor her gift.

Once they were gone, though, her family's apartment seemed far too big. Her days were still filled with lessons, but in her free time she found herself utterly alone. Triton and Gorgon were still figuring out their gifts, Karnak was wrapped up in his own things, and Maximus had made a new friend, Tibor, who he was always hanging out with.

It made for very lonely days.

One morning she decided to skip her lessons all together. She sat in the middle of two mirrors she had pushed together, watching her hair as she separated it into snakelike tendrils. It was still a little difficult to make it move the way she wanted, like when she played games and didn't have her hand-eye coordination right. She sighed as she braided it and then coiled it atop her head.

Her gift wasn't as impressive as the genetic council had been hoping, but they were pleased that she had gone through it without severe mutations. Their plan to introduce new genes was a success. With her, at least. Terregenesis had worked and that was what was important.

The room shook and Medusa's hair flew out, securing the mirrors as the floor trembled.

After a minute, another quake shook the room. Medusa jumped up and quickly laid the mirrors down, then raced through the apartment to ensure that everything was put away and that it wouldn't break. Then she tugged on a pair of leggings beneath her dress and darted into the hallway.

Gorgon stood leaning against the wall. Sweat beaded his forehead as he stared down at his hooved legs, gingerly placing one before the other. One of them clipped down heavy and the walls shook again.

"Why aren't you wearing your dampening shoes?" Medusa asked him.

Gorgon jumped, causing another quake, then stood still. He eyed her warily. "Father says it's time I learn to walk properly, without repressing my gift. I can't though. I'm wrecking everything. I'll have to crawl the rest of my life and they'll put me into the tunnels and—"

"Hey, hey, hey." Medusa rushed to his side and shook her head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You're not going to end up in the mines. You just have to walk like a dancer. Light steps and graceful. It's the heavier footsteps that cause the quakes."

"Graceful?" Gorgon's face fell into a scowl as he glanced at his hooves. "So you're saying that I'm going to have to crawl the rest of my life and—"

A strand of Medusa's hair snapped his shoulder. Gorgon flinched and his scowl deepened. He took another tentative step forward and Medusa shook her head. This wasn't going to do at all. Maybe her powers weren't as impressive as Gorgon's, but at least she could come to understand things a bit better. She had heard his parents, Korath and Milena, talking with the genetic council. Gorgon had great potential if he learned to control his gift.

"I hate this," Gorgon growled in his throat. "I'm the son of the king's half-brother, I have the royal image to uphold. Did you know I'm fourth in line for the throne? If something happened to Agon, it'd be Blackagar, Maximus, my father and then me." He glanced up at her with wide eyes. "I have to act accordingly. Behave myself just as regally as Blackagar does, in case something happens and then I end up king. But what good am I? Karnak's tried to help me but he's only a kid. If the genetic council can't fix me, then—"

"Stop," Medusa commanded. A sudden idea lit her eyes. "Come with me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her family's apartment. The ground shook with every step but she ignored it. Once inside, she closed the door and ran over to the stereo system that her mother had brought from Earth with her. It wasn't nearly as good as the music systems that Attilan had to offer, but there was something special about it that Medusa loved. She turned on a slow song with a distinctive beat and went back to her cousin.

With a grin, she held her hand out to him. "Dance with me."

Gorgon frowned, but hesitantly put his hand in hers. He pulled her in and they began to move with the music in a traditional dance. The tense muscles in his face relaxed as not even the smallest tremor emitted from his hooves. A smile broke over his face and Medusa had to laugh, surprised by how excited he looked. They moved around the room in twirls and she found herself relaxing as well.

"You know, you're a good teacher," Gorgon said. "Maybe they'll have you teach the young when they go through terregenesis."

"I just wish I could help Blackagar."

Gorgon stopped dancing.

Medusa let him go and turned away. "I know we were always fighting and everything, but I miss him. Everybody is so busy with their own things. But now I realize that he always made sure that I was included, even if he was rude and arrogent. I feel like such an idiot for ever thinking I hated him. And for reacting so childishly when Agon announced we'd be married."

"Well… if it helps, I know they're working on getting him comfortable to come to dinners," Gorgon offered.

She thought of what his voice might do if he sneezed at a meal and shuddered as she imagined knives flying every which way and sticking into people's chests and throats. Her eyes started to burn. "They didn't even ask us."

Gorgon minced over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Marriages are always decided by the genetic council. But you know that you'll have your official lover to make up for it. I mean, the only purpose of marriage is to produce children, right? That's who you'll love and having the extra adults around is good for the children. Just look at me. My parents are always too busy but my mother's lover, Talya, she's like a second mother to me. And Father—"

"I know the dynamics of marriage," Medusa snapped. Her parents were thought of as odd because neither of them had lovers, instead relying on each other for completion. "I wasn't talking about that, anyway. It's terregenesis. We weren't told what was going to happen other than the poetics of it. We weren't given a choice."

"Everybody needs to accept their place in Inhuman society and in order to do that—"

"They should still let us choose!"

A tendril of hair whipped out and struck Gorgon across the face. He stumbled back, eyes widening. The ground shook so wildly that Medusa lost her balance. She fell hard as everything skittered across dressers. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling swayed. The stone cracked. A chunk of it came out, dropping on Medusa's arm. She let out a yelp of pain and Gorgon lunged forward, eyes wide. A vibration ran up her spine and rattled her teeth. There was a loud snapping noise.

The chandelier dropped from the ceiling. She threw her hands over her face and her hair wrapped around her. She felt a shift in it, a ripple. Then a loud crash as something heavy landed on her. The chandelier rolled off to one side.

"Medusa!" Gorgon, on his knees, pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." She glanced at the chandelier to find the bulbs smashed and one wooden arm snapped in half. Bits of glass fell from her hair as she fanned it around her. She wrapped a strand around her hand and concentrated on it. It hardened, like stone, and took on a slight glittering property to it. "Apparently I have a lot more to learn about my gift."

Gorgon reached to touch her scarlet locks but pulled back. He ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I could have—"

"It's not your fault." Medusa scrambled to her feet and brushed herself off. Her hands trembled and she balled them into fists. Gorgon remained on his knees. "Just dance, cousin."

He flinched, and Medusa regretted for a moment saying anything. But her mind was too occupied with the thought that had filled her to pay much attention. Her breath came shallowly. If her hair could harden and protect her from falling chandeliers, then what else could it shield her from? A voice powerful enough to shatter walls, maybe?

"I have to go," she blurted, heading for the door.

Gorgon called after her but she ignored him. She knew where the newly-gifted individuals were always kept when their abilities were as powerful as Blackagar's and she headed there. It wasn't right that he was kept in isolation. Yes, it was dangerous but she had only heard of Agon and Rynda going to see him. Maximus told her once that even he wasn't allowed to see his brother.

Well, she was his future wife and they would let her in.

She was at the doorway leading to the isolation pods when Agon stepped out of one of them, his skin drawn, pale, a slight bruise over one side of his face. His eyes widened when he saw her. Medusa hesitated a moment then tried to sidestep the king, but he moved in front of her and held up his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Blackagar."

Agon stared at her for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. "That's not a good idea."

"But my hair can harden. I can protect myself—"

Agon held up a hand. "Blackagar has requested to be alone." He gestured at the bruises on his face. "Today he told me to make him a muzzle. When I said no, he said yes and this is what happened. Right now it's best if he has time to understand his gift, Medusa. Don't worry."

Her hair twisted and twitched in agitation. "Has there been any development at all yet?"

"Freezing his vocal cords helps," Agon admitted. "But I am not going to muzzle my son, take away this gift. He is strong and he is smart. But if he hurt you accidently, he'd never forgive himself. Understood?"

Oh, she understood. Medusa nodded, lowering her eyes demurely. She understood that Blackagar was going through the same thing Gorgon was. Thinking that his powers were only good for destruction and that he was going to have to spend his life trying not to use them. Keeping her head bowed, she turned and walked away from the king.

She also understood that there was nothing in heaven or hell that was going to stop her from going to Blackagar and slapping some sense into his thick, arrogant head.


	8. Chapter 8

Weariness dragged at his limbs, making him feel like he was twice as heavy as normal. The bed was soft and inviting beneath him, but the last time he had fallen asleep he had woken from a nightmare where all of Attilan was crumbling around him. He’d shouted out a single word before he remembered he couldn’t speak and his bed, his clothes, everything, had disintegrated around him.

Kitang said that he could have the most powerful gift known to inhumanity. He had suggested that Blackagar be locked away. Not in a temporary containment like this, but permanently. Agon and Rynda had flat out refused.

His father thought he would learn to control the gift. But he still brought a paralytic to freeze Blackagar’s vocal chords every time he visited. A precaution, he said, so Blackagar could get used to being silent. Eventually, they would weaken the formula to allow him to learn to control his voice. At least, that was what Agon said. But it didn't escape Blackagar’s notice that his mother had only visited him once in this prison. She had left in tears when he had coughed and sent her flying across the room.

He didn't know if she was the one forbidding Maximus to see him or if his brother didn't want to visit. If he was afraid, like everybody else. He had been mildly injured in the temple collapse and given how he had already hurt their parents, Blackagar couldn't blame his brother for wanting to keep his distance.

Sleep eluded him. Blackagar swung to his feet and paced to the small window that looked out over the barren space of the moon. He had been moved from the original room he had been put into to this place just a few days ago. It was less secure and a slip up here would be much more devastating.

Blackagar didn’t want to be here. He wanted to keep his people safe, but Agon told him he was strong enough to keep silent. His father was not someone to argue with. But since he had come here, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in more than fits and bursts, terrified about making noise while he dreamed. He knew that the more tired he became the more likely it was that he would make a mistake, but fear kept him restless and conscious.

Why couldn't his father inject a stronger paralytic into his vocal cords, to make sure he didn't make a noise?

How long would Agon continue with this? Kitang had said it; Blackagar could destroy all of Attilan. Accidently. On purpose. It didn't matter. He was dangerous and as much as he would have liked to learn to control his power and live a normal life again, it was selfish to think his desires came above the safety of the city. No. If he didn't start controlling his voice soon, then Agon would have no choice.

So that was the question. How long would his father continue this false hope? How long before Agon said he was too dangerous and stopped pressing him to rejoin the family? His mother had already given up on him. How long until his father decided to make the only logical, rational choice that was left before him?

Maximus would find the sudden shift in responsibility hard. Blackagar knew that his little brother didn’t really know what being a king really took, just as he himself hadn’t realized for the longest time. But Maximus wanted to be king and he was smart. He was only a kid right now, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be worthy of the title when he got older.

It would be for the best. After all, how would the people react to ta king they could never see? Locked away in this room, or another room like it, for his and their protection. And in those rare occasions when they took precautions and brought him out, how could he rule when he couldn’t even talk?

The heavy weight that was always there these days sunk into his stomach. He was just so tired… And lonely. Did they miss him, out there? Where they finding it strange to have him gone from their lives? Was Medusa glad, knowing that they probably wouldn’t marry now? Or did she worry about him? What had terregenesis given to her? What awesome powers had it bestowed?

Blackagar shook his head, trying to stop the cycle of thoughts. There was a noise behind him and he turned to find the door sliding open. His heart seized as he imagined why his father would be coming to see him outside their regular scheduled times.

But it wasn’t Agon.

It was Medusa. He was so shocked and relieved to see her that at first he forgot his voice. A smile blossomed over his face and he started forward. He opened his mouth to say her name but stopped and took a step back. Why had Agon let her in here when he knew Blackagar had no control over his voice? He fell back another step. She shouldn't be here. She needs to leave.

“Bolt…”

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. What felt like ribbons of steel grabbed him and with a start of surprise he saw that her hair was a brilliant scarlet color, moving in whips of its own accord. His jaw dropped open. So that was what Terregenesis had given her? Beautiful red hair that moved? He fought down a surge of jealousy. It was a neat, unusual ability… but how useful, really? What if the genetic council decided it wasn't good enough and…

A new fear seized him. What if they sent her to the mines?

“I don't know how much time I have.” Medusa pulled back and squeezed his shoulders. “Agon won’t be happy that I’m here. He told me to wait until you came to a dinner or something.”

Blackagar couldn't help but smile. That was so Medusa, doing her own thing despite what the adults thought. His smile faltered though. It wasn't safe for her to be here.

“Are you okay?” She cupped his face. “I saw what happened to the temple.”

What he had done. Blackagar shuddered as he stepped back. He had killed three people and destroyed the temple. Why was she here? He pointed at the door, trying to indicate she needed to go. His heart pounded and he clapped a hand over his mouth to make sure no noise came from it.

Medusa’s face dropped as he did so. She touched his hand and one tendril of hair wrapped around his wrist. “Don’t be so scared, Bolt. I mean Blackagar. Sorry. I know you don't like being called Bolt.”

At that moment, it was a familiar enough name, something that was purely Medusa, that he didn't care.

“Have you found a way to communicate yet?”

Blackagar mimed writing in the air. It was the only way he could explain his feelings these days   . Even a sigh caused a shockwave. It was frustrating and made the whole situation even worse. Medusa still held his hand and glanced around. Looking for something to write with. Blackagar grimaced and shook his head.

There was no way for him to explain that Agon took all the pens and glass away before he left every day. Even when the servants brought Blackagar his meals, he was given plastic cutlery. Once he had broken the knife and the servant who came to take it away searched half an hour for the tip.

Agon denied that he thought his son was suicidal, but the heavy weight of depression was hard to shrug off. Blackagar understood Agon’s worry. His father’s mother had committed suicide. He was afraid of having to go through that again…

But Blackagar wasn't suicidal. And if things did that bad he certainly wasn't going to stay quiet about it. Well. He would stay silent but he’d let his father know how he felt.

Blackagar realized Medusa was still staring at him and he shook his head again. He gestured at his comm and shrugged. It was the only communicator he had at the moment, and he could only use it to contact Agon in case of emergency. It wasn't much good with trying to talk to Medusa. He ran a hand through his hair and scowled.

“Next time I come see you I’ll bring something.”

Next time.

Blackagar hesitated a moment before he shook his head. He tapped his throat, then put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed. Her brow knit, and then she scowled.  Her hands went to her hips and she shook her head hard.

“Excuse me, Blackagar Boltagon. I don't recall asking you. I am going to come see you again. It’s not healthy to be completely isolated. So if you don't want me here, then you’ll have to leave this room so I can see you somewhere else.” Her hair writhed around her and she stuck a finger in his face. “Understood, buddy?”

Blackagar tried to smile at her but his lip wobbled. He rolled his watering eyes and nodded. Seriously. It shouldn't be this emotional… but knowing that she wasn't going to abandon him made him so relieved and happy that he couldn't help himself.

“Mom told me that there is a whole language on Earth for people who can’t talk or hear.” Medusa’s expression hardened in determination. “I’ll see if I can find a book or something so that we can learn it. You can't be king if you can't communicate. So we’re going to figure it out.”

She nodded as though that declaration solved everything. And the odd thing was… at that moment it felt like it did. The crushing weight on his shoulders eased and he could feel his whole body relax. His jaw stretched as he pressed both hands over his mouth. The yawn rippled out and he turned away from Medusa. When he turned back she rubbed her face. A large red mark like she had been slapped stood out on her pale cheek. Blackagar pointed at the bed then the door.

“I can stay until you’re asleep.”

Blackagar shook his head, looking at the red mark. The heaviness started to fall on him again.

Medusa took his hand and squeezed it. “Okay. I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

She embraced him one last time and then slipped out. Blackagar fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. Though the weight was still there, he didn’t feel quite so crushed by it. He managed a small smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Medusa would be back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Medusa stared intently at the book on her lap. It had taken weeks for her request for this Earth manual to be approved and then another few weeks for it to be retrieved. She had started to think that the Genetic Council was never going to get back to her one way or another about it. But now she had it. She and Blackagar sat in his room on the bed, the book opened to the beginning of the instructions. He brow furrowed as she read over what it said.

“Okay,” she started, “I guess maybe we can start with the alphabet, so we get used to moving our hands like this?”

Blackagar frowned and shook his head. He flipped through the pages, eyes skimming over the diagrams, before he finally stopped at one. He pressed his fingers to the back of his wrist and ran them up to his shoulder. Medusa leaned over the book, her hair reaching out to turn it so she could better see it.

“Long?”

Blackagar nodded, held up two fingers and did the sign again.

“You think it’ll take too long to start at the beginning?”

He nodded again.

“Okay. Then I guess we can have a conversation? Maybe I should not speak, either, so that we both have to figure out how to sign things properly?”

A smile grew over Blackagar’s face and he nodded.

Medusa closed her mouth tight and held out one hand, connecting thumb to forefinger and letting the other three stand up. Blackagar looked at the book, back at her hand, then turned the page. Medusa stifled a giggle and took the book from him. It was in alphabetical order, luckily, and she quickly found what she wanted to tell him.

_Mother. Taught._

Blackagar mimicked the signs, then held up his hand the way she had before. He flipped through the book and finally signed, _What?_

“Oh!” Medusa laughed. “It means okay.”

She locked her lips with an imaginary key as they continued. It took quite a bit and they soon found that some of the things that they wanted to say weren’t in the book, but they made do. Medusa lost track of time as they poured over the book together, reading and signing to each other as they awkwardly made conversation.

 _Hair lovely_ , Blackagar signed to her after several hours.

 _Thank you_ , she signed back. _Brother always touch._

 _Brother_ , Blackagar repeated with a quizzical expression.

“Maximus.”

Blackagar grimaced and made the sign for headache. He grinned as Medusa laughed, but it slipped away. _Brother okay?_

“Yes. He’s fine.”

 _Miss._ Blackagar shrugged and pointed at himself. _Stupid._

“You’re not stupid for missing your brother.”

He shrugged again.

Medusa hated seeing him look so despondent, so she quickly changed the conversation. “He and Tibor have become good friends. I think Maximus might have a bit of a crush on him.”

Blackagar grinned. Medusa’s heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten how much she missed that smile.

“He’s been acting much more mature lately.” Medusa stood and stretched her back. They had been hunched over that book for hours now. She hesitated as she glanced at the clock. It was almost dinnertime and they’d notice if she wasn’t there. She dug into her pocket for a holostick. “Here. I took pictures of all the pages before I came here. I’m not allowed to be here and I don’t want your father to find out that I was.”

Blackagar stood. Disappointment was written clearly over his face but here nodded. He took the holostick and held up one finger before turning the pages. Finally, he looked up again and began to sign.

_Lost throat now talk._

Medusa thought about it for a moment. “You mean that it took you losing your voice for us to finally start being able to talk to each other?”

He made the hand gesture for yes, then shrugged. He pointed at himself then his butt and signed _Sorry_.

“Well, you weren’t the only one who was a butt. I was always getting mad at you for things that weren’t really your fault. And Maximus liked to cause trouble, and I let him influence me.”

Medusa hugged the book to her chest as she studied him. His throat was swollen, small red marks over it showing how often the needles had been inserted into his vocal cords to freeze them. Just the thought made her flinch. Slowly she laid a hand against his neck. It was warmer than the rest of him and she shook her head.

“I wish we had taken the time to just be the two of us. I didn’t really hate you as much as I told myself I did. Really, I didn’t hate you at all. And you would have seen that I wasn’t a vain pampered princess,” she added.

Blackagar grimaced. _Sorry._

“Are you doing better? I heard Agon talking the other day, about pain trials…”

Blackagar’s face darkened. He turned away and shrugged.

“Bolt. Look at me.” She put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn. When he still didn’t look at her, she set the book down and took his face in both her hands. A small smile ghosted over her lips before it was gone. “What are they going to do to you?”

He mimed pinching himself and put a hand over his mouth before shrugging.

A cold ball fell into the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t wanted to believe it, but it seemed that the pain trials were going to be exactly what they sounded like. They were going to hurt him to see if he could control his voice. His own father was going to hurt him! She turned away, tears flooding her eyes. Blackagar put a hand on her shoulder and her hair curled around it, locking the two of them together. The silence between them stretched on as she struggled to get her emotions into check.

Eventually, she straightened and turned back to him. “Is that what you want?”

He hesitated a moment before looking through the book. _Want family safe._

“And you think that torturing yourself will keep them safe?”

He nodded.

Her lip trembled. Why had she ever thought he was selfish before. She couldn’t stop herself, and threw her arms around him, pulling him in tight for a hug. When she released him she kissed his cheek, grabbed the book and bolted before she could stay longer and change her mind about leaving at all.

As soon as she got out of the holding apartments, Medusa froze. Maximus sat on the floor opposite the door. As though he had been waiting for her. Her heart jumped to her throat and she thought of everything she could say to the adults when he inevitably told on her. He stood, straightened his leather jacket and nodded.

“You were visiting with Blackagar.”

Medusa’s hair curled around her as her heart jumped to her throat. Should she deny it? Should she tell him to mind his own business? Should she claim that she was going to and then lost her nerve. If Agon found out, he’d stop her for sure.

“Please don’t tell anybody.”

“Mother won’t let me see him. Not until he’s gained better control of his voice.” Maximus inched forward. “How is he doing? Father doesn’t talk about him anymore.”

Was he being sincere? They hadn’t been spending as much time together lately, but it only served to help her see how manipulative he could be. All the times he got her to be mad at Blackagar when it was him she should have been upset with. All the temper tantrums. Although what she had told Blackagar was true. Maximus was acting much more mature and responsible since he had met Tibor. The other boy was a calming influence on him.

“I guess about as well as can be expected. He misses you,” she added. “He gets lonely.”

“Mother won’t let me see him,” Maximus repeated. “She’s afraid of losing both her sons. Father has been trying to convince her that she hasn’t lost Blackagar and that it would be safe, but she won’t. And sometimes I think about just going to see him. But what if…”

He let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders stooped. Medusa put a hand on his shoulder, though her hair moved itself away, out of his reach.

“It’s okay to be scared.”

Maximus shrugged.

Medusa sighed. Even though she knew it wasn’t her job to protect Blackagar or solve the mess that his family was in over his disastrous terrigenesis it didn’t stop her from wanting to try. “He’d appreciate—”

“Kitang has been giving me extra classes.” Maximus glanced up at her. “He’s quizzing me on how things run and what qualifications terrigenesis bestows on individuals to prepare them for their tier of citizenship. Father’s been more demanding, too. They’re training me to be king. If Father really believed that Blackagar could control his voice, he wouldn’t be doing this. So I guess that means I’m going to be king. Blackagar didn’t want to be king, anyway.”

Even though Maximus’ tone was flat, there was a spark in his eyes that set Medusa’s teeth on edge. She pulled away from him. “Blackagar is going to be king.”

“When Father announces that I’m going to be his heir instead of Blackagar, I think he’ll say that we’ll be married.”

“I’m not going to marry you.”

Maximus’ brow furrowed. “But I’d be better than Blackagar, wouldn’t I? When your betrothal was announced—”

“I never said I’m going to marry him, either,” Medusa interrupted. She started to pass him. “Blackagar is going to learn how to control his voice and he will be king. It’s pointless to start thinking about anything else, Maximus.”

He followed her.

Medusa’s hair braided and unbraided itself, her stomach churning. What if he decided that he was going to tell somebody what he saw? “Maximus, I—”

“Blackagar might learn to control his voice.” His voice was flat again. “But that doesn’t matter, does it? Not when he could level the city. All I need is a gift that is strong but not dangerous and then I’ll be king. And we will marry. I’ll need a strong, smart queen to continue the family line.”

Medusa didn’t answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Blackagar rubbed the needle tracks in his throat, feeling the slight ache of pain that was still there from the injections. He had been refusing to take the muscle freezer except at night these days. If he was going to learn how to control his voice, then he needed to learn how to control it. And that meant making sure that he made no noise. Now that he had Medusa visiting him nearly every day, it made him want to leave the room, to get out there again and reclaim his life.

Speaking of Medusa…

He checked the clock and quickly gave his hair a quick finger brush. She would be coming soon. Every other day she arrived at three o’clock sharp. She was never late. His stomach twisted itself into knots as he went to his desk to check on the roses he’d folded out of red paper. Would she like them? It was that just a silly thing to do? He didn’t have much to give, but he wanted to show her how much her visits meant to him.

The door opened and he turned with a smile, only to freeze. It wasn’t Medusa at all. Instead, it was Rynda and Maximus. A smile broke over his face as he rushed to greet them, but when his mother tensed he stopped. Taking a step back, he went to his desk and retrieved the muzzle made for when he couldn’t have a new injection. He strapped it on, wincing at it tightened over his mouth.

“Blackagar…” Rynda squeezed Maximus’ hand. She remained standing still as Blackagar approached them again. “You’re looking well.”

Would she let him hug her? He glanced at his twelve-year-old brother to see Maximus staring at him with a mix of awe and wariness like Blackagar was a wild animal. He pointed at the muzzle. “Does that hurt?”

Blackagar shrugged, then went back to his desk. He grabbed his pen to write (he had insisted that he keep some writing instruments, and his more upbeat attitude of late had convinced Agon that it was safe to do so) but it was empty. He scribbled madly trying to get it to work again, but nothing came out. He held it up and shrugged again, trying to convey that it was empty.

“I’ll go get a new pen.” Rynda took a step back and it seemed like she had to force herself to release Maximus’ hand. She hesitated a moment before turning and quickly walking away.

Maximus twitched and edged to one side, still with that wary look on his face. It was so unlike how his brother had ever looked at him before that it was unnerving. It was as though over the course of those few days, he’d become less of a brother to Maximus and more of a weapon, a deadly warrior. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. His gaze moved past Maximus, wondering what they’d do if Medusa arrived.

If she knew that Rynda and Maximus were coming, though, she probably would have stayed back, so as not to cause problems with them. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do now.

“I didn’t like it,” Maximus blurted suddenly. “You getting covered in that rock crust. My friend Tibor says that very few pure Inhumans get that crust, and it’s a sign of tainted terrigen that makes it happen. Usually, the mists just change you. They don’t know why you got that rock crust. Father said there must have been a taint in the crystal. I wonder if that’s why you can’t turn off your voice.”

Turn it off. That would have been nice. This was all stuff that Agon had explained to him, though, so he just nodded.

Maximus took a deep shuddering breath. “I don’t hate you. I said I hate you but I don’t. I sat outside your pod for three days. I needed to make sure you weren’t alone. I thought you were dead.” His voice cracked and a scowl crossed his face. “If I stayed any longer, I’d have been killed.”

Blackagar winced. Just when he thought they might be getting a connection. He signed that he was sorry, but Maximus only wrinkled his brow. And no wonder, he didn’t know what the signs meant. Blackagar glanced around. His eyes lit on the papers on his desk and he rushed over to them, nearly upsetting the paper roses as he grabbed one and started to fold.

“What are you doing?”

Blackagar ignored him, ripping folding until he had spelled out Tibor’s name. He stepped back and gestured at it. Maximus’ pale skin flushed and a silly smile blossomed over his face. Well, Medusa was right. It appeared that Maximus had a little crush on his new friend.

“Medusa told you about him, didn’t she?”

He knew about Medusa's visits? Instantly a swirl of anxiety chilled Blackagar’s chest, but Maximus didn’t seem to notice.

“Tibor is going to be a member of the genetic council. Right now he’s focused on the lore of Terrigenesis, and he’s teaching me a lot about it, too.” Maximus sat on the bed and kicked his feet. “Blackagar?”

Blackagar sat beside him and nodded to encourage him to continue.

Maximus picked at a loose thread in his shirt. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

A shake of the head.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Another shake.

“Why?”

Oh, boy. That was a loaded question. Blackagar frowned as he contemplated it. His first reaction would be to say he never had the opportunity, but that wasn’t true. There were plenty of young people his age who would have loved to date the crown prince. The next thought was he was too young at fourteen, but Triton and Gorgon were forever talking about who they liked. Maybe it was just that he had always been too busy to pay attention to that sort of thing. After all, it wasn’t like he had much extra time after the training and schooling and his father’s private lessons.

Come to think of it, though, Maximus was too young to be thinking about kissing and boyfriends or girlfriends. Blackagar just wished he knew how to tell his brother to enjoy being a kid and stop thinking he needed to be so grown up.

Rynda appeared in the doorway again. Tears glimmered in her eyes and she strode in and laid a pen on the desk. She immediately snatched Maximus’ hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I’m sorry,” she said to Blackagar. “I love you. I need you to know that I will always love you. You’re my beautiful boy. It’s just too hard.”

“Mother,” Maximus protested, but Rynda dragged him out.

Blackagar followed to the door, then stopped. As he watched Rynda pull Maximus away, his heart sunk so low it was somewhere around his feet. After all the progress he made, his mother was still terrified of him. Tears flooded his eyes and he angrily rubbed them away and stomped back to his desk. As he ripped off the muzzle, though, there was a soft clicking noise. When he turned around again, Medusa stood just inside the closed door. Pity filled her eyes and he shook his head.

 _Alone_ , he signed.

Her hair writhed and a pulled a piece of cake from behind her back. “I wanted to give you a piece of the cake we had last night. Karnak’s graduated from his class. You should have been there.”

The note of reproach in her voice was too much for him right now. He shook his head and pointed at the door, then signed he wanted to be alone again.

“Okay. I’ll just leave this on your desk.” She walked over and she the cake down, but didn’t leave. Her hair writhed around her as she glanced at the name Tibor written in the torn paper. One tendril of hair touched a paper rose, but it seemed stupid to give them to her now. “It didn’t go well.”

Blackagar’s eyes flooded again and he turned away, gesturing towards the door. He wasn’t going to let Medusa see him cry. Even if they had been getting closer lately, they weren’t that close. She already looked at him with pity in her eyes, he could only imagine how much worse it would be if she saw his tears. Her hair wrapped around him, soft and warm like a hug, and she stepped in to put her arms around his chest. Her cheek laid against his shoulder. His lip trembled.

 _Mother fear me_ , he signed to the mirror on the other side of the room, but Medusa didn’t see. He gently pulled himself from her embrace and turned to sign again.

Her eyes darkened for a moment as he signed. “Mother… did she hit you?”

Blackagar frowned and signed fear again. He wrote it down as Medusa still looked confused. Her expression cleared, then she frowned again.

“A lot of people are afraid of you.”

Blackagar winced and turned away again. No doubt everybody feared him. Even in his supervised visits with his cousins, they seemed to be wary of him. Triton was the best at hiding it, but none of them were relaxed around him. Gorgon had stumbled into him the first time he came to visit and hadn’t been back since.

Medusa’s hand slipped into his. “That doesn’t mean that you should be afraid of yourself.”

Blackagar shrugged.

“Don’t you shrug at me. You have come so far already.” Her grip tightened and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Listen to me, Blackagar Boltagon. You are going to be the king of Attilan. That means that you’re not going to give up. If you can’t do this for yourself, then do it for the people. We’re all counting on you. Every last one of us. Understood?”

The clenching of his heart eased a little and he managed a small smile at her.

“With that in mind, you should come to dinner tonight.”

His smile vanished.

Medusa put her hands on her hips as he shook his head and gave him a stern-eyed look. “Excuse me, what were we just talking about? This is about making sure that you know that you can control yourself and giving yourself that confidence. I know that you can do this.”

But what if he couldn’t? He tried to think of the signs that would let her know how he felt, but she took his hands again.

“I told you that most people are afraid of you. But I’m not. I know you can do this, Bolt. You just have to believe in yourself.”

Blackagar hesitated a moment but nodded. Maybe she had a point… he could try at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Medusa pulled the blanket over her knees, sighing as she opened her book to where she had left off. It had been weeks since she had last stolen a quiet moment to herself. With everything that was going on, she had been too busy to take any time to just do what she wanted. She recognized the signs of needing a break, since her nerves were wearing thin, but now that she was here and—

“Medusa?”

Crap. It was Maximus. While he had been improving his behavior lately, that didn’t mean she wanted to deal with him right now. Closing her book, she looked around quickly. There was a door nearby and she dodged to it. Inside was a vacuum and a few cleaning supplies. Medusa squished herself in with them and shut the door again.

“Huh.” Footsteps rounded the corner and a shadow cast on the bottom of the door. Maximus was standing right outside. “I saw her come in here. I know I did.”

“Maybe she left through a different door.” That was Tibor’s voice, sounding bored and a bit put-out. “Come on, Max. We’ve been wandering around looking for her for hours. Let’s just go play chess or something. I bet I can beat you this time.”

“Well…” Maximus sighed. “I guess I just haven’t seen her for a while. I was hoping that, you know, we could do something together. I wanted to know if she had heard anything about Blackagar again.”

“Why would she know anything?”

Medusa held her breath, listening intently. It was surprising that Maximus had kept his mouth shut this long… was he going to reveal her secret visits to Blackagar? Would Tibor tell the genetic council? She wished that she could peer through the door, but she couldn’t even risk opening it a crack to see their expressions. Her hair curled around her, clutching her blanket tight to her shoulders.

Eventually, Tibor spoke again. “You know, if Blackagar can’t be king, you will be.”

“I know.” Maximus couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice and it made Medusa scowl. “Once I’m king, I’m going to—”

Tibor interrupted. “If you’re king, you’ll have to marry her.”

Medusa flinched. Marrying Blackagar had been somewhat expected, even if she didn’t want to do it. Now, however, she was getting used to the idea… getting excited about the idea, almost. At least, hoping that she could have a marriage like her parents’, or like Azur and Mandor. Not like Rynda and Agon, who stood together as a king and queen should but otherwise had little to do with each other. Maybe it was a childish dream, but it was one she still clung to.

“I know.” Maximus sounded smug this time. “We’ll get married and she’ll see how much I love her and we’ll rule Attilan in a prosperous and exciting era.”

 _Oh, Max_! Medusa could just imagine the expression on Tibor’s face after that. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Maximus could be very clever at times, but he was still a bit dense… as this proved. There was a thud on the door and Medusa jumped. A tendril of hair wrapped around the doorknob, to keep it closed if they tried to open it.

“You love her?” Tibor’s voice was little more than a mutter.

“Yes. I’ve loved her forever and I will love her forever.” Maximus sighed. “She and I will be the best rulers Attilan ever had.”

Tibor interrupted him. “You know that hetero couples rarely work out, don’t you? Men and women aren’t suited for long-term relationships.”

“Medusa and I will get over that,” Maximus replied blithely.

“Will you still have your official lover?”

There was a moment of silence, then Maximus made a choking noise in his throat. “Of… Of course. And we won’t be married until we’re adults anyway, I don’t have to date or anything.” Footsteps started to walk away. “Tibor, wait! What did I say?”

Medusa pressed both hands to her mouth to smother laughter. Oh, Maximus! Was he that completely clueless? She wasn’t certain exactly what his feelings for the other boy were, he did tend to keep things close to the vest, but she had a strong hunch that he was experiencing his first crush… or his second, if he really believed that he was in love with her.

She sighed and shook her head, a troubled frown falling over her face as she adjusted the supplies and sat down in the darkness. She supposed she could leave again but she wanted to make sure that Maximus and Tibor were gone before she emerged. The truth was, if Blackagar was determined to be too dangerous to take leadership…

 _I’m not even going to think it,_ she vowed. Marrying Maximus? Even though all marriages were decided by the Genetic Council, that was one thing she would refuse most emphatically. Even if it meant she would never marry.

Voices drew close and Medusa grimaced. She should have made her escape while she had her chance! Soon she could tell who the speakers were. Rynda, Agon… and her mother. Medusa’s eyes widened. When had Ambur returned to the palace? And why? Were they looking for her?

“You can’t refuse to allow us to speak to the council forever,” Ambur said, her voice low and furious. “This has to change, Agon. You are a king to a dying city. Crops yields are decreasing every year. If there isn’t new land terraformed—”

“And what do you suggest?” Agon’s voice was harder than Medusa had ever heard before. “Do you think we should tear down the palace? Perhaps you think we should uproot the city’s buildings?”

There was a sharp inhale, a sound Medusa recognized as her mother fighting to keep her calm. “Actually, yes. You already keep most of your subjects in the tunnels, digging deeper and deeper into the moon. And what for? We can put the tunnels to good use, turning them into homes. And then you wouldn’t be the king of slaves.”

“Everyone in Attilan has a purpose,” Rynda interrupted. “From the king to the miners, we all have our roles to play. Our people aren’t slaves. They all have food and water and—”

“And no freedom. Terrigenesis decides all.”

Agon made a short grunting noise. “Enough. If I had known that bringing in an Earther was going to be this much of a headache I would have only kept your sister, and left you down there. No, Ambur. I will hear no more of your revolutionary ideas, no more of this talk about reducing Terrigenesis to some outdated practice. It’s the core of who we are. What you are suggesting would completely destroy our culture.”

“Agon—”

“I said I would hear no more.”

Medusa’s hair writhed and she bought it all over her shoulder to clutch it so that it didn’t accidentally knock something over. The tendril that had been holding her book dropped it into her lap. She could just imagine her mother’s expression. Grey-green eyes narrowed, hands clenched at her sides, a muscle twitching in her jaw. Ambur often told her about how things were done on earth, that people were allowed to choose their own professions and that people married who they wanted, lived where they wanted, had children when they wanted. It all sounded very… chaotic. And yet, Ambur always spoke of it with such reverence.

“Ambur.” Agon’s voice was hard.

“Yes, my king.” Ambur ground out the words. “For now.”

Agon grunted. “We are here to discuss your girls. We received your request to have Medusalith join you away from the palace. The answer is no. I’m not pleased that you decided that you could just take Crystalia without permission from the Council. It is imperative that we have close observations on her, to make sure she develops at the same rate as the others.”

“I don’t need your permission to have my baby girl with me,” Ambur snarled back. Medusa had never heard her mother so angry. “Medusa was yours because of the Genetic Council and your insistence on controlling every aspect of your people’s lives—"

“Ambur, please,” Rynda interrupted. “Medusalith isn’t _ours_ —"

“And I will never forgive you for taking her away from me. For taking her future away from her. But like hell will I ever let you get your claws into Crystal. She is mine! My child, my baby, and I will not have her be your political pawn. She is going to grow up with a normal childhood. She’s going to have friends and she’s going to learn the value of hard work and—”

“Ambur.”

Medusa gripped her hair tighter as tears started to burn her eyes. She wasn’t even certain what her mother was saying, but the anger and emotion in her voice…

“I’m not giving her to you.”

Rynda made a humming noise. “Nobody is wanting to take little Crystal away from you, Ambur. And of course, we don’t want to keep Medusa from your family. But you have to see that taking them away from the palace now sends a bad message. Blackagar’s voice is completely in control and—”

“Then why don’t you have him with you when you address the people?”

That was unfair. Medusa opened her mouth and closed it again. If they knew she was here, listening in to their argument, they’d be furious. No, it was best to keep her mouth shut and hope they didn’t find out she was here.

“My boy—” Agon started.

“And it’s a bad message to steal children from their parents.”

“No-one is stealing your children from you,” Rynda said, her voice low and soothing.

Ambur snorted. “Oh. Okay then. What about the lower castes? What about you going into the tunnels, collecting up all the pregnant women and bringing them to the palace just so they can give birth and you send them back without their babies?”

“They are adopted into high-caste families,” Rynda quickly said. “The parents who give them up make the most heartbreaking sacrifice they can for their children. We don’t force any mother to give up her child, but you know as well as I do that the miners are in no position to properly care for an infant.”

“Because you don’t give them the resources to do so.”

“And we always come back to that, don’t we?” Agon snarled. “Your insistence that your Earth ways are morally superior to how Inhuman society has always been. We fled Earth for a reason. Because humans, your people, were so bloodthirsty. They tried to wipe us out and so we had to come here. Using technology we barely understood to meek out an existence up here. We have progressed so far. It once was that those without useful abilities gave back the only way they could–by replenishing the soil with their nutrients. But those days of mindless procreation are over, we have the Genetic Council to decide which pairing will best result in useful abilities. And if those people are stupid enough to get pregnant despite all the resources we give them to prevent—”

“Say all you want. Tell yourself your lies. Maybe you even believe them. But mark my words, you will be a dead king if you don’t change the way you rule.”

Medusa gasped and clapped her hands over her ears. Had her mother just threatened the king? There was a growl on the other side of the door and Rynda gasped. What was happening? Had Agon grabbed Ambur?

“Watch yourself,” Agon hissed, his voice low. “You weren’t around when my sister was banished. My father’s heir to the throne, his eldest child. He banished her for less than these accusations and veiled threats.”

“I didn’t mean to threaten—”

“Enough. You will obey your king. Medusalith stays here. And when she is older, Crystalia will play her role as well.”

Medusa listened while holding her breath, terrified of what her mother might do or say now. Eventually she spoke, voice low and grudging. “I will obey my king.”

Medusa’s heart pounded. Why was it that she didn’t believe what her mother had said?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! I am very sorry about the skipped week. With school and work and some personal stuff, it's been... interesting. I've been really busy. I hope to pick up the schedule again without a problem. It is getting into a very busy time of year but I hope that I'll be on top of things. Anyway, I'm trying to think of a one-shot fic to write to apologize. If you have any ideas, please let me know in the comments. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Medusa asking him to come to dinner kept running through Blackagar’s mind.

It had been a couple days since he last saw her, though that wasn’t unusual considering that they had to be clandestine in their time together. Even though Agon encouraged Blackagar to start coming out to events more and be around other people (he had nearly demanded it earlier that day in fact), Blackagar wasn’t so certain that he would approve of Medusa sneaking into the isolation apartments.

Still, he had already been thinking about going to dinner today. Since Maximus and Rynda had come that day, he had realized that people were afraid. But if he could show them that he had enough control that he wouldn’t accidently hurt them… and he wanted to show Medusa that she was right, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

He grinned as he imagined how big her smile would be when he came into the dining hall and took his spot on his father’s right hand. With her scarlet hair weaving around her, that ‘I-told-you-so’ smirk on her lips that had always driven him crazy…

Inhaling silently through his nose, Blackagar rubbed his hand over his throat while looking in the mirror. There would be no paralytics. No muzzles. He’d show his family that he had complete confidence in himself, and then they’d stop being afraid of him. He’s show himself that he didn’t have to be afraid, and he wouldn’t be anymore.

Blackagar smoothed down the front of his traditional black jacket with the Boltagon crest embroidered in silver on it. No Earth-frills this time, just pure Attilan. He was Blackagar of the house Boltagon and he was going to be king one day.

When he stepped into the hallway, his step faltered. What if he made a mistake? What if—

 _No._ He shook his head. _I can control this._

The other isolation apartments were all shut up tight. He had heard a few people begging Agon permission to be let out on a permanent basis until Blackagar was gone. They all feared him. He knew that. Despite the fact that everybody living here had powers that were deemed too dangerous or uncontrollable to be allowed in the general public, they weren’t so dangerous as to be required to be locked up all the time. He had heard a few of them say that he ought to be.

But this was the first step in proving everybody that he could do it.

His throat was dry as he made his way to the dining hall. He had hesitated in getting ready, so much so that he was a couple minutes late to dinner. Everybody else already sat at the long table. Agon at the head, with Rynda and Maximus to his left. Korath at the foot, with Gorgon to his right and his wife to his left. The rest of the royal family was seated according to their relationships to the king and his brother, although there was a boy that Blackagar didn’t recognize sitting next to Maximus.

When he entered, the gentle hum of chatter stopped. Those with their backs to him twisted around to see what everybody else was staring at. Blackagar felt the weight of those stares and it almost dove him back.

His gaze went to Medusa. Her hair was woven into an intricate braid down her back. Next to her sat her mother, which surprised him. He hadn’t known that Ambur had returned to the palace. Medusa made a movement as though to stand, but Ambur put a hand on her arm on the table and Medusa stayed where she was.

“Blackagar.” Agon stood. “Come sit down.”

Blackagar nodded, smiling nervously, and headed for his seat.

“What, that’s it?” Gorgon jumped to his feet, knocking his chair back. A huge smile broke over his face, wide enough that it looked like it might crack his cousin’s face in half. “You think you can just walk in here and act like nothing’s happening?”

Blackagar froze. Gorgon started charging towards him. Everything shook and a few of the diners grabbed the table as rumbles shot through the floor. Gorgon instantly pulled to a stop, a grimace crossing his face.

“You’re going to bring down Attilan,” Karnak mumbled. “Can’t think. How did someone as smart as Korath—”

“Enough,” Azur chided her son.

Gorgon ignored both of them. He held his arms out as though he had someone in them, and with twists and twirls actually _waltzed_ over to Blackagar. It was so comical that Blackagar had to grin. He held his breath, stopping himself from laughing. There was something very… relaxing about having to stop a laugh rather than a sob.

As soon as Gorgon got to him, his cousin pulled him into a tight embrace. Blackagar hugged him back, surprised at the tears that burned his eyes. He’d missed his cousins.

“Look at you.” Gorgon released him, still grinning. “I was afraid that rock was going to peel off your face, but you’re still a… what’s that Earth term? Shit dream?”

Azur snorted.

“Dream boat,” Karnak corrected him. He got to his feet as well, Triton with him, and they headed over.

Blackagar was shocked by how much Triton had changed. It was very impressive, and he gave his cousin a thumb’s up to indicate what he thought. Triton grinned at him and snatched a jug of water from the table.

“Wait till you see this!”

He dumped the whole thing over his head. Two flaps in his neck, just below his chin, opened up. Red, feathery fans opened and closed as the water rushed over them. Karnak gave his brother a world-weary sigh as he looked at the water splashed over the floor, but Blackagar didn’t care. Terrigenesis had given him the ability to breath underwater? So cool.

“And Medusa!” Gorgon’s eyes brightened. “Medusa, come show Blackagar—”

Korath interrupted. “I’m certain that he can see her hair from where he is, son.” Though his tone was mildly chiding, he still smiled fondly at Gorgon. “Come sit down. We’re meant to be eating, and I’m certain that the king didn’t call us here together just so you can show off your abilities.”

Agon had called a special dinner? Blackagar glanced at his father, whose expression held none of the excitement to see him that his cousins had shown. Instantly, Blackagar’s stomach churned. Even though Agon had made it clear that he wanted his eldest here, clearly this was an interruption that was no appreciated. Blackagar quickly took his seat while his cousins went to their spots. Maximus gave him a half smile and leaned in close to the boy beside him.

Ah. So that must be Tibor.

Blackagar didn’t spend much time studying his little brother’s friend. It occurred to him as servants came to clean up the mess Triton had made with the water that only his cousins had greeted him. None of the adults had moved from their chairs. Rynda sat stiffly, not looking at him. Korath and Milena both smiled at him, but there was concern in their eyes. Neither Azur nor Mander looked at him. Ambur still held Medusa’s arm, as though keeping her where she was. Kitang and a couple other members of the genetic council were in attendance as well, and they all stared at him with open fear.

 _They’re right to be concerned,_ Blackagar told himself, shaking out his napkin. _But this will just prove that I can be here. That it’s safe. That_ I’m _safe._

“Blackagar. I’m glad that you could make it tonight.” Agon’s voice had smoothed away any of the stiffness that had been there before. “Your uncle is quite right, I did call us all together for a reason.”

Blackagar straightened in his chair and nodded, showing his father he had his full attention.

“Recent events have called into question certain matters.” Agon’s voice was still even and calm.

The churning of Blackagar’s stomach worsened. Recent events being his Terrigenesis. Certain matters being his place in the line of succession.

“As such, there are several important announcements that will be made shortly to the people. However, you are all trusted advisors and family.” Here Blackagar knew that he was only talking to the adults. None of the teenagers would be permitted to have an opinion in these matters. Agon’s expression became more serious. “As such… the age of Terrigenesis will shortly change. No longer will fourteen-year-olds go through the mists. At that age there is enough other confusing things going on in their lives. From now on, Terrigenesis will occur at age sixteen.”

Blackagar’s eyes widened. Everybody at the table was silent. They had all been expecting the same thing, and pushing back the age of Terrigenesis was not it. Nobody looked as shocked as Kitang and the other members of the genetic council. Clearly this was something that Agon hadn’t even discussed with them.

“Now onto another matter.” Agon put a hand on Blackagar’s shoulder here. “If in four years’ time when Maximus goes through Terrigenesis, Blackagar does not have full control of his voice, then he will be passed over as my heir. The crown will go to his younger brother and Maximus will be married to Medusalith Amaquelin.”

So that was it. Blackagar didn’t dare look at his brother, knowing Maximus would be furious. The age of Terrigenesis was being pushed back two years to ensure that Blackagar had enough time to control his voice. To make certain that Maximus would not be king.

“Brother,” Korath started. “Are you certain that it’s wise to change the age of Terrigenesis at this time? It has always been fourteen.”

“But because something is how it’s always been done doesn’t mean that’s how it should be.”

Ambur sprang to her feet. Rynda tensed and Agon narrowed his eyes. Medusa’s mother was red in the face. Her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed. Across the table her sister, Azur, was rigid staring at her.

“My king,” she ground out. “I apologize but I am feeling ill. I am going to retire to my chambers.”

She practically fled the room. Shocked silence followed her abrupt departure, then Medusa got to her feet. She bowed toward the royal family before following after her mother. Blackagar made to stand, wanting to go after her, but Agon’s hand tightened on his shoulder. A silent warning to stay where he was. The king sat and forced a smile on his face.

“Well. What can you expect from someone who was human-raised?”

Kitang, Rynda and Korath all laughed. Blackagar bent his head, wishing that he could speak out against the callous joke. Wishing he could speak at all. He was beginning to regret coming to this dinner at all. _But I have to, if I’m going to one day be king._

He risked a glance at Maximus, whose scowl was so etched into his face that it might become permanent. Unless he gained full control over his voice, Medusa would be made to marry him. _If I become king? No. When._


	13. Chapter 13

Medusa held her skirt out of the way of her legs as she rushed after her mother. Her mind was awash with confusion and dread. Until Agon said it, she hadn't really believed that Blackagar would be passed over as king in favor of Maximus. Even the thought of marrying Maximus was brushed aside, though, when Ambur had left the dinner.

Her mother was so angry. She’d never seen her react that way before. And angry about what? The change in the age of Terrigenesis? Agon’s announcement that if Blackagar didn't learn to control his voice Maximus would be king? Or was it about the argument she had with the king earlier that day coming back?

“Mom,” Medusa called as she hurried after her. “Mom!”

Ambur stopped. She brushed her hand over her eyes and turned to Medusa. “You should go back to dinner.”

“What is going on?”

“Medusa—"

“ _What is going on?_ ” Medusa’s eyes flashed as she repeated the question.  Her hands curled into fists and she shook from head to toe. There was something big going on here and it concerned her. “I didn't know you were coming. You didn't come to see me, just showed up at the dinner. And then you hardly looked at me! So don't try to brush me off, Mom. Please. Just tell me what is going on here.”

Ambur closed her eyes. She shook her head and let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I was called back to the palace on business and I’ve been busy. We can have a long talk tonight though. Just you and me. We haven't had a girl’s night in a long time."

Medusa chewed her lip. That wasn't much of an answer.

“Your dad sends his love and Crystal wanted me to tell you she found a puppy.” Ambur brushed a hand over Medusa’s scarlet locks. “We’ll talk later. Go back to dinner, it’s not good for both of us to be missing.”

“No.”

Ambur’s expression became firm.

“No, Mom. I know that you have been here all day. I heard you and the king arguing earlier and I—"

Ambur blanched. She seized Medusa’s arm and dragged her down the corridor. Medusa cried out in protest but Ambur ignored her. She dragged her to the family’s apartment and locked the door before whirling on her. Medusa stepped back, unnerved. Her hair began to unravel itself from the elaborate style she had put it in even though she struggled to control it.

“Mom, I—"

“What were you thinking?” Ambur threw her hands into the air. “Spying on us? What were you doing?”

“I wasn't spying on you. I was hiding in the closet because I didn't want to be bothered and then you were there and I didn't want to interrupt.” Medusa’s eyes began to burn with tears even as her chest tightened. They were the ones that didn't make sure they were alone, why was Ambur getting so angry at her? “You threatened him. Why would you do that? Why can’t you just forget about trying to change Attilan culture? Stop trying to make us like humans and just be my mother!”

Her voice rose with every word until she was shouting. Her hair whipped around her, forming sharp knives around her body. It ripped through her clothes but she couldn’t stop it.

Ambur’s face whitened. Slowly she reached for her daughter. Medusa’s hair went limp and she collapsed into her mother’s arms. Sobs ripped through her. She hated fighting with her mother. They had never been close but that made their fighting even worse. Ambur stroked her hair. It took a moment to realize that she was sobbing, too. A cold ball in her stomach froze Medusa from the inside out. Was this just because of how they had been fighting or because of Ambur’s fight with the king.

“I’m sorry.” Ambur pulled back and wiped Medusa’s tears away. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry for grabbing you. I’m so sorry. I’m not angry with you. I should never have taken my anger out on you like I did.”

Medusa’s lip trembled and she bit down hard on it. “I’m sorry too.”

Her mother gently guided her to the couch and sat down. Medusa curled into her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had been held like this. Ambur and Quelin were always too busy…

“You said that I belonged to them,” Medusa mumbled, remembering her mother’s words. “That I was theirs by right of the Genetic Council.”

Ambur winced. “I didn't mean it like that. You are my daughter and I love you.”

“But I was going to be married to the future king even before I was born.”

Silence answered her. There was no point in saying more than that. As much as they might wish differently, Medusa was born for a purpose, decided before her birth. Just like Blackagar had been. Terrigenesis might decide all but in her case, all it did was confirm the place she had been born to fill. She leaned into her mother's, lips trembling as she considered it again. If Blackagar didn't become king… even if for some reason Maximus wasn't given that honor. If it went to Gorgon, or Triton or Karnak or someone else… she would still be queen. She would marry the king.

“I love you, Medusa,” Ambur whispered. “I want you to know that. I loved you before I ever knew you. Everything I do, it’s to ensure that you and your sister have a better world to grow up in.”

Medusa shivered, hating the note of despair in Ambur’s voice. “I know that.”

“I want you to _remember_ it. Things aren't always clear-cut. We might take certain actions that seem like the wrong choice, or that might seem like they hurt us. But never doubt this, future Queen of Attilan. The best course is rarely the easiest and stagnation leads to ruin.”

“Mom…” What could she say to that? Her whole body felt cold, to her very fingertips.

Ambur put her arms around her and rocked, as though Medusa was still a baby. “My life on Earth was terrible. I never fit in. I was cursed and spat on because I was different. I tried to protect Azur from it. She was so delicate, so innocent. I wanted to protect her from the horrors of life. But I couldn't. And with no-one to protect me I became hardened. I learned to only care for myself. I thought life here would be different. I thought that I would be able to help others. Protect the ones I love.”

“But it _is_ different!” Medusa’s heart pounded. “On Earth, there is all that violence. You said you spat on for being different. That’s not what it’s like here. We’ve all got our place and we’re—" She cut herself off, about to say that they were equals. But they weren’t. The caste system was extremely strict. Terrigenesis decided all, but some of them still were born to roles. Some of them had better chances than others. She shuddered. “Mom, when you and Agon argued, you talked about the tunnels. What did you—”

A flash of something–fear?–crossed her mother’s face. Then Ambur shook her head and kissed the top of Medusa’s head. “Never mind about that. You shouldn't have heard that fight, darling. It’s best if you put it from your mind and concentrate on your studies.”

Medusa almost asked her how she was supposed to do that. She almost asked that if she was supposed to forget about everything, if that meant that Ambur would forget about her convictions, too. But she didn’t. She didn’t even open her mouth, instead curling up closer to her mother’s side. In the pit of her stomach, she already knew what Ambur’s answer to that question would be. And it was an answer she didn’t want to hear.

“Are Dad and Crystal coming back soon?”

Ambur shook her head, her expression distraction. “I’m afraid not, sweetheart. Your father has a lot of work to do. We’re in the beginning of the harvest, and you know what that means. Your father has to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

Every year there was the risk of the lower castes trying to steal food as it was harvested. Nobody on Attilan starved, and that sort of thieving was unnecessary. “But Crystal can come back, right?

“No. I’ll be leaving the palace again soon and I want my baby with me.”

Medusa couldn’t help but wince at that.

Ambur noticed and she flinched. “I didn’t mean it like that. I would have you with me if I could. I’d never leave you here. I’d have both my girls learning about their city and their people.”

That was right. Agon had said that Ambur’ request for Medusa to go with her, to join her family away from the palace, had been denied. She considered asking why it would be. After all, it wasn’t like Attilan was a big place. You could walk from one end to the other in a few hours. The guards had bikes to allow them to move faster but there was no need for things like cars, the noisy, dangerous things her mother had told her about.

Maybe it was because of her studies. “I’m going to be queen one day,” she said hesitantly. “I need to be able to fulfill my duty.”

“Yes.” Ambur continued to rock, her expression distant. “You do… I would love to show you Earth, though. The sky. The stretches of forest. The ocean.”

“But you always talked about how awful Earth was to you.”

Ambur blinked. It was like she came back to the present because she straightened, becoming the controlled woman she always was. “Yes, that’s right. Still, someday I would like for you to see it for yourself. Just as I would like to take you with me back to your sister and father.”

“I don’t want to go.” The words were out before Medusa could stop them. She clung to her mother’s hand. “I’m happy here, Mom. I’ve started to visit Blackagar. I got a book from Earth about sign language and we’re learning it together.”

To her surprise, her mother didn’t look happy about that. She brushed her fingers through Medusa’s hair, an aching look of longing in her eyes. “Don’t make one man your whole world, Medusa. It makes you do stupid things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.” Ambur sighed. “I’m going to go lie down. You should get yourself something to eat.”

Medusa stayed where she was as her mother walked away. What had that meant? The ball of dread inside her only increased, and the thought of eating made her sick. What she wanted was to go talk to Blackagar, but he would still be at the dinner with the rest of the family. She didn’t want to face them, so she just went to bed and tried not to think at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, faithful readers :) I hope you are all good. So I decided that since I missed last week's chapter, I'd do a double this week. One yesterday and one today. I hope that makes up for the inconsistencies these past few weeks ;) Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

After all was said and done, the king’s power was limited by the Genetic Council. They were the ones that interpreted Terrigenesis and decided what role each individual would play in society. And so now that he, Medusa and his cousins had been given enough time to adjust to their abilities, they would be told what that role was.

If the council declared him too dangerous to be allowed freedom, then he would be locked away for good and not even his father could stop it.

Blackagar tried not to dwell on the unsettling possibility. The truth was that the council rarely acted against the king’s wishes. And he must appear confident. Whatever happened would be for the good of Attilan.

Gorgon slapped him on the back as he came to stand beside him. Triton took Gorgon’s other side. Medusa, though, broke from where she was with her mother and stood next to Blackagar. When she slipped her hand in his, he couldn't help but smile.

How would he ever be able to explain to her just how much she and her support meant to him? It wasn't just her not fearing him or helping him with the sign language. He had learned that he was forbidden visits from his cousins in an attempt to entice him from his self-imposed solitude. Medusa was still forbidden to see him. Yet she broke the rules for him. Before all this, he would have said she was the last person who would want to see him, yet she came.

“Look,” she murmured. “Tibor was selected to be the clerk for today’s session.”

Blackagar glanced over. Indeed, the brown-haired boy was at the clerk’s desk, young face earnest with concentration. A large book was spread out before him, a pen in hand. Terrigenesis records were all made by hand, so that they could not be erased from the digital world.

Tibor sneeze, then went beat-red as he ducked his head. Blackagar couldn’t help but smile. The poor boy seemed even more nervous than he was.

What sort of background did he have? The Genetic Council was chosen from both upper and lower castes and brought to the palace to be raised by Council members. They were also forbidden to undergo Terrigenesis themselves, so that they could be impartial when declaring a person’s position in society. Tibor could have been born to anyone. A miner. A farmer. An electrician. There were even times when the child of a king was selected to join. That had happened with Agon’s older half-sister. She, however, had broken her vows and underwent Terrigenesis anyway. She’d been banished for it.

The doors to the council chambers opened and Blackagar stood a little straighter. The council, led by Kitang, exited. Blackagar's heart thumped against his chest as he straightened. Triton and Gorgon both visibly tensed. Medusa’s hair wrapped around her hand and Blackagar’s, as though to ensure that they would not be separated. The adults, with Maximus standing between Rynda and Agon, loitered at the back of the room.

There was a torn expression on Kitang’s face as he stepped forward. He glanced back at the rest of the council. Blackagar noted that his gaze lingered on Nukos, the newest member of the council. Kitang turned back to the teenagers and smiled warmly at them.

“Triton, step forward.”

Triton, his green-blue skin pale, obeyed.

Kitang smiled at him. “Your gift allows you to go where others cannot. If need be, you could survive indefinitely within the subterranean systems of Attilan. You are therefore to be a member of the queen’s guard. You will undergo training on how to breathe for others under water and be the queen’s personal bodyguard.”

Blackagar's eyes widened. He never would have thought of that. Triton bowed and murmured his thanks before stepping back. Kitang then called Gorgon forward.

“Your gift has only made you stronger. You will be trained as a member of the royal guard and one day will head it.”

Gorgon grinned. “You bet your ass I will!”

From behind them, Korath made a strangled noise, clearly less than impressed with his son’s lack of restraint. Gorgon ducked his head and stepped back.

“Medusa.”

She didn't move.

“Terrigenesis has made you beautiful and capable of defending yourself. Your genetics are stable and will infuse new life into the royal family. You will be our queen.”

Medusa pursed her lips and her eyes flashed. Blackagar didn't blame her. From that description all they cared about was if she was pretty and fertile. Medusa had so much more to offer than that. She didn’t speak, though. Not to thank them, not to argue. They hadn’t really spoken about how they felt about their impending marriage… did Medusa even want to be queen?

He was distracted by Kitang calling his name. He stepped forward, not releasing Medusa’s hand, and nodded. He was ready for the council’s decision.

“Blackagar, you have shown great progress in your control.” Again Kitang glanced at Nukos. “However… your abilities are—"

“You cannot be serious!” Agon shouted as he moved forward. “You just said he has made progress. You are _not_ locking him up!”

An arm wrapped around him and Blackagar jumped, then saw it was Rynda. Her eyes flashed as she glared at Kitang. “Blackagar can control his voice. We all know it or we wouldn’t be here.”

Kitang held up a hand. “My king, my queen. I understand your distress. If you will allow me to continue?”

Blackagar squeezed Medusa’s hand tight. He didn't want to hear what was sure to come next. Didn't want to listen as he was told that everything had been in vain. The injections, learning sign language, growing closer to Medusa... Would she still be able to visit him if he was locked away for good?

“We have no doubt that the boy has proven himself capable of controlling his voice. That is not the issue here.”

Agon snorted.  “Then what is?”

Kitang glanced at Blackagar. “His _children_. There are accounts of children inheriting their parent's abilities without ever going through Terrigenesis. Can you imagine an infant with that power? Babies have no self-control. They would have to be locked away, and without touch and being held the child would wither and die. It would be cruelty to them. And even if his children did not inherit his abilities… what if they are equally or more powerful than their father? No. Blackagar must never produce children. But a king must have an heir.”

Never have children? Blackagar’s heart stopped for a moment. He had always envisioned himself as a father. Always thought that one day he would have children, to teach and raise and comfort. With everything else happening, he hadn't even thought of that future being taken from him.

Nukos stepped forward. “If I may? I believe I might have a solution. We all know that Blackagar should be king. A voice that powerful will protect us against any enemies, from both within and without. However, the council is in agreement. He must not reproduce.”

“How is that a solution?” Agon snarled.

“It is not the king’s responsibility to produce an heir. It’s the queen’s.” Nukos cast a glance at Medusa, whose hair curled. “Married couples always have lovers and it’s not unheard of for those lovers to be of the opposite sex. The council could select a suitable male to father the queen’s children to be Medusa’s official lover. Once she and Blackagar are married, of course.”

Every eye turned to Medusa. Her face was white as her hair wrapped around her frame. Her hand clung even tighter to Blackagar’s. He began to tremble with renewed anger. The council dictating marriage was one thing. They chose all marriages based on the best genetic capabilities. But lovers were chosen by the person, as their warm companion, to have a relationship of love and fidelity. To have that taken away?

“No.” Ambur spoke for the first time. She stood with Azur and Mandor. Her eyes flashed as her hands clenched. “No. You are not taking away every choice she has. I won’t let you.”

Nukos sneered at her and didn't reply.

“That might work,” Agon murmured.

Blackagar pulled away from Medusa. He turned to her to sign, but stopped. That would mean that everybody would learn about their secret meetings. And more than likely put a stop to them. He couldn’t give up those visits in the place he felt safe. So instead he strode towards Tibor, who was hastily writing. The boy yelped as Blackagar yanked the bool from under his pen, then yelped again as Blackagar took the pen.

He scribbled across the page, grinding his teeth together as he did so. If they thought he was going to just let them pick and choose what Medusa’s life was, he’d give them something else. A solution that they’d all be happy with. He paused and glanced up at Medusa, then added a question mark beside what he had written and handed it to her.

“Are you asking if I want this?” she asked, still ghostly pale.

He nodded.

Medusa glanced down again and chewed her lip. After a moment, she nodded. Swallowing heavily, she turned to the council and king. Her hair still curled and writhed, but she straightened and began to read.

“Even if I become king I will not have children. But Medusa will not be denied the choice of her lover. I am not the only son of the house of Boltagon.”

Everybody turned to stare at Maximus, who loitered near Gorgon’s parents looking unsure. His face reddened as they all looked at him.

“If Medusa never chooses to have children, then the eldest child of my brother Maximus, second son of Agon and protector of the name Boltagon, will be my heir.”

The adults glanced at each other as though they hadn't ever considered that. Blackagar had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. It was quite literally the easiest solution. But as usual things had been made more complicated than they needed to be. He only hoped they didn't reject it straightaway. He’d have a much harder time arguing for it then. One thing was certain though. He was going to fight for Medusa. She didn't deserve to have her life destroyed by his Terrigenesis.

“A noble gesture,” Nukos said. “But my prince, what if your wife does produce children? Perhaps late in life. Your nephew or niece who had been raised to expect the crown could be a threat to Attilan’s security. And what if your brother never has children? I don’t think—"

“But it isn't up to what you think, is it?” Agon interrupted. “It seems like an acceptable solution to me. As for the risks… well, there are always risks to these things. And you have spoken out if turn enough.”

Nukos glowered but bowed deeply. He said nothing more.

“We will discuss further,” Kitang said slowly. “After all, we only want what is best for Attilan.”

Blackagar slowly let out the breath he was holding. He turned to Medusa to smile at their small victory, but Ambur already had her walking away. Medusa glanced back at him. Then they were gone. Blackagar made to step after them, but Rynda wrapped an arm around him, stopping him.

“You did a good thing today,” she whispered in his ear. “Come here, Maximus. Let’s go walk through the garden with your brother.”

The tightness in his chest eased. Only to twist again at the look on Maximus’s face. Pure hate radiates from his brother’s face. Maximus bolted, and Rynda sighed. Blackagar was just grateful that she didn't go running after his brother - instead she smiled at him again.

“Let’s go for a walk. It’s been too long since it was just you and me.”

Blackagar nodded. Small victories. It was all he could ask for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an early chapter. I'm going to be travelling this weekend so I didn't know if I'd be able to get a chapter written. And because I am desperate for attention I've decided to go ahead and post early! Hahahaha...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and all have happy holidays!


	15. Chapter 15

Medusa pressed her ear to the door, listening intently to the murmur of voices on the other side. Aunt Azur had come to talk with Medusa’s mother some time ago, and they had quickly sent Medusa to her room to do her lessons. They spoke too quietly for her to hear what they were saying but she didn’t care about that, anyway. Ever since that disastrous dinner, Ambur had been watching her like a closed-circuit security system. Medusa hadn’t been able to see Blackagar in days, and it was starting to get annoying.

With Azur here, she saw her chance to make an escape. Medusa had heard from her cousins that Blackagar was out of his rooms more. He was interacting with them more and he’d even gone with Agon to give and address to the miners.

Medusa opened her door and slipped out. Ambur and Azur were nowhere to be seen, but their voices—raised and urgent—came from Medusa’s parents’ bedroom. Clearly, they didn’t want her to know what they were saying.

For a moment curiosity tempted her, but the opportunity wasn’t one to be wasted, so Medusa bolted from the apartment. A grin crossed her face as she hurried down the corridor. Ambur would think that she was busy studying in her room, giving her hours to see Blackagar. And if her mother was angry with her when she came back? Well, she’d deal with that when the time came.

She made it quickly to Blackagar’s apartment. To her relief, he was there. Books were spread all over his bed, but he jumped to his feet when he saw her. Medusa threw herself into his waiting embrace, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you,” she whispered. “Wow. That’s something I never thought I’d say, not to you.” She released him and stepped back with a grin. “We’re matured a lot since Terrigenesis, haven’t we?”

Blackagar nodded, then signed. _Missed you too._

Heat rose into Medusa’s face, staining her pale cheeks a delicate rose color. Embarrassed more by how pleased she was than by his words, she playfully punched his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and punched her shoulder back. Medusa giggled as he quickly cleared up his bed, making room for them to sit.

“So, how has the sign language been going?” She arched a brow at him. They had decided that, since they both needed to learn it, Blackagar would keep a scanned copy of it and she’d have the physical copy that she had gotten from Earth. It was less likely to be discovered that she was visiting him that way.

Blackagar paused a moment, then signed. _Good. You?_

With a big smile, Medusa signed back. _Good._

_Sorry for dinner. Father not happy._

Medusa opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. She lifted her hands, trying to remember what signs she needed. _Not your fault. Mother not happy, too. Mother angry with your father._ “But I don’t want to talk about that. Whatever is going to happen in the future is going to happen–one thing is for certain, though, you saved my life.”

Blackagar rose a brow at her.

“Because you said that Maximus’ oldest child will be your heir, in case we don’t have any.” Medusa made a face. “I like Maximus well enough when he’s not being annoying, but I’m not going to marry him. And I’m not going to have a lover. I’m going to love my husband, but like my mother loves hers.”

It was only after she finished speaking that she remembered that it was already decided that she and Blackagar were going to be married. Her face turned as red as her hair as she quickly glanced away, not meeting his eye. He signed, but she didn’t look at what he was saying. Instead, Medusa cleared her throat and forced herself to smile again.

“We’re going to have you talking with everybody in no time, aren’t we?”

Blackagar gave her an unimpressed look, but shrugged. He signed for her to wait, then moved to his bookshelf. There, he grabbed out a fragile-looking paper tome and brought it back to her. _A History of the House of Boltagon._

“Oh.” Medusa frowned as she opened it up. It was full of colorful portraits of long-gone kings and queens. The Boltagons had ruled Attilan for thousands of years. They had suppressed many attempted coups over their course of the reign. This was the legacy that Blackagar–and now she–was meant to carry on. It made her stomach twist and she closed the book again. “Thank you.”

Blackagar nodded, but he still frowned. After a moment he signed again. _What’s wrong?_

“Nothing.” She looked away again.

Blackagar softly touched her mouth and then his. Though it wasn’t any sign she had seen yet, she understood what he meant. But she didn’t want to talk about their future together. She wasn’t ready for that. They were only fourteen and they’d had already had their marriage and even their children decided for them. It wasn’t fair, and yet when was life fair? Did it truly matter?

“Blackagar… there is something I want to ask you. But if it’s something you don’t want to talk about, I’ll understand.”

His gaze turned wary but he nodded.

“The three temple workers who were killed when you exited your Terrigenesis…” His flinch made her want to stop but she pressed on. “I know they were given statehood by your father and their families have been brought up from the mines… But have you seen them?”

Blackagar shook his head. _Ashamed._

Medusa tucked her hand into his. “I know. It wasn’t your fault but it doesn’t help to hear that. I just wanted to… I don’t know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Blackagar chewed his lip. _Come with me?_

Come with him to speak with the families of the dead? She shivered, knowing it would be a sad, angry discussion. But she was the one who suggested it. She owed that much to him and nodded. A soft smile spread over his face and she found herself leaning forward. Her gaze dropped to his smile. Her heart pounded, but it didn’t stop her from gently brushing her lips to his. Blackagar remained utterly still. When she pulled back, she glanced up at his eyes. They were wide. Frightened.

“I’m sorry. I just—”

He kissed her this time. Their hands clung to each other as their eyes shut. Medusa felt a sweeping elation through her whole body as they parted. A grin crossed her face.

The door slammed open. Maximus stood in the doorway, his hands clenched and face red. “I know what you’re doing,” he seethed. “I know all about all your secret meetings. But you’re not supposed to, are you? Father forbade you from coming to see him.”

Medusa inhaled sharply and let it out. What was he so mad about? He’d known for months that they were seeing each other. “Maximus, where is Tibor?”

“Tibor?” Maximus strode in. Though he still tried to look more angry than anything else, Medusa noted the tremble in his lip. “Tibor has been sent away. He needs to study Terrigenesis where he’s not being distracted. But that’s none of your business. It’s not like you care about whether I’m happy or not. Why didn’t you ask me about whether I want children, Bolt?”

Blackagar stood and held up his hands, but Maximus didn’t slow his tirade.

“You just have to have things done your way. What if I don’t want to ever marry? What if Medusa is the only girl that I love and if I can’t have her—”

“You do not love me,” Medusa interrupted. She shook her head at him. “You only think that you’re in love with me, but you’re not. You’re too young to know what love is. And I’m not something to be ‘had’, Maximus. Maybe we don’t get to choose who we marry, but I wouldn’t marry you. I’d spend the rest of my life feeling like I was babysitting you.”

Maximus stared at her, jaw hanging loose.

Medusa shook her head again. “It’s a moot point, anyway. This isn’t a matter of us deciding who you marry, Bolt made that suggestion because it was the most logical conclusion. You don’t need to love a woman in order to marry her.”

Maximus’ nostrils flared. He pointed at Blackagar. “This is your fault! You’ve turned her against me.”

“He did not!”

Blackagar glared at his brother.

Maximus turned on his heel and raced for the door. “I’m telling father! I’m going to tell him everything and you’ll be sorry!”

Everything went cold. Medusa’s breath caught in her chest and she raced after him, Blackagar close after her. “Maximus! Stop!”

Maximus started to laugh. He continued to laugh as Medusa and Blackagar whipped around a corner–only to come face-to-face with the king and queen of Attilan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so incredibly long since my last update. Christmas kicked my feet out from under me and I'm just starting to feel like I'm getting all the pieces back together. So hopefully I can get back on schedule. We've only got one more chapter of Red and Black: Young Hearts, but I've got a sequel planned already. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for your continued support! I really appreciate it.


	16. Chapter 16

Blackagar paced around his room. What was happening? Where was Medusa? It had been hours. Surely Agon and Rynda were finished talking to her already! He dug his hands through his hair as he ground his teeth. It had been hours since Maximus, the little brat, had ruined everything. Blackagar didn’t know what to do about him anymore. He thought that Maximus would be smug that his children would rule Attilan. It was something he could hold over Blackagar.

Was he really so jealous that he wasn’t going to get to marry Medusa?

The door opened and Blackagar turned to it with hopeful eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Medusa who entered his room. Instead it was his parents. Agon’s face was red, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched. Rynda’s mouth pressed thin and her arms crossed over her chest. As he looked between them, Blackagar’s heart sunk. There was no sympathy or understanding in their faces at all.

He forced himself to straighten. Regardless of what they thought, he wasn’t going to just give up on his visits with Medusa. Once they understood that she was the only reason he built up the courage to start leaving this room, they’d be happy that she was coming to see him.

“What were you thinking?” Rynda’s voice was low and even. “Letting that girl come in here without any protection? You could have hurt her, Blackagar. And then where would you be? I don’t understand what you were thinking, you don’t even like Medusalith.”

 _That’s not true._ He glanced around for something to write with.

“Regardless, she disobeyed a direct order, and you encouraged her.” Agon strode forward and grasped Blackagar’s shoulders. “I thought you were smarter than that. But you acted like a stupid little boy. I’d expect such idiocy from your brother but—”

“Agon.” Rynda’s voice was sharp. “Control your temper.”

Agon whirled on her. “Get out.”

Rynda’s eyes widened. “I was just—”

“I am the king, you do not command me. Now _get out_.”

Blackagar shivered as Rynda bent her head. She slipped away leaving father and son alone. When Agon turned his glare back on Blackagar, he stood tall. He knew his father got angry at times but he never gave them reason to fear him. Agon was a man of rational thought, all Blackagar had to do was show him how Medusa’s visits had benefited him.

He raised his hands to start signing, but Agon grabbed his wrists. “Medusa told me all about your ridiculous signing. I will not have my son using a crutch. You will gain full control of your voice, Blackagar. You’ll be a proper king.”

Blackagar yanked his hands away. He glared at his father, but didn’t try to sign again. He strode to his desk and grabbed a tablet. He wrote quickly and shoved it at his father.

“You want to see Medusa?”

A nod.

Agon threw the tablet onto his bed. “You are in no position to make bargains or demands, Blackagar Boltagon. You are in deep, deep trouble. One day you will be king but right now you are my son. And until I am dead, you will do as I say, understood?”

Blackagar clenched his jaw so tight that he felt his muscles cramping. Moving deliberately, he retrieved the tablet and pointed at it again. Agon closed his eyes, as though he was praying for strength, before looking at him again.

“The future queen must be kept safe. Even from herself, it seems. I’m not saying that you are dangerous, Blackagar, but she ought to have waited for supervised visits. You will learn to control your voice so you can speak again, but you’re not there yet. And until you are…” Agon made a gesture, as if saying there was nothing he could do about it.

It was Blackagar’s turn to close his eyes and pray for strength. They both knew that at this point it wasn’t about safety, and Agon trying to make it out as though it was… that was just an insult. He was angry that they had gone against his orders. Angry that they weren’t toeing the line like perfect obedient children.

 _Bring her back._ Blackagar wrote quickly and showed it to Agon. His father made to take the tablet but he stepped back, not wanting to lose his only means of communication again. Agon’s eyes narrowed.

“If you’re going to be a child about it, then this conversation is over.”

Blackargar narrowed his eyes but reluctantly handed the tablet over.

Agon read what he had written and snorted. “You don’t have to sound as though we’ve banished her to Earth. She is being sent to spend time with her family. Her mother has been hounding me to have Medusa learn more about food production anyway, so really I’m doing her a favor. This way she’ll be with her parents and she won’t be putting herself in danger any longer.”

 _We can always call each other,_ he thought, toying with the comm unit on his wrist. They’d have to figure out how to do it so that they could see each other, but—

“And since you seem so eager to spend time with her,” Agon continued, cutting into his thoughts, “I have decided that you will not have any contact with her. Not until you can control your voice and communicate with her by _speaking aloud_.”

Blackagar’s eyes widened.

Agon put a hand on his shoulder. “I know this must seem harsh to you, Blackagar. But believe me when I say I’m only doing this for your own good. You need something to work toward, a goal that you can obtain. You will learn how to control yourself. You will speak again. Otherwise… otherwise I’m afraid you can’t be king. Medusa will marry Maximus and you will remained locked away. I don’t want that anymore than you do. So for your sake and hers, _learn_.”

Blackagar shuddered. He retrieved the tablet. _You said that I had until Maximus’ Terrigenesis._

Agon’s eyes darkened. “Yes. I did. That is in four years. I want you to have full control far before then. As of right now, I am going to start training Maximus to be king. I have tried to be gentle with you. I’ve tried to give you time. But time is running out and so in my patience, Blackagar. Do you think that a king’s power is limitless? The council is not pleased with how I am bending everything to give you a chance to prove yourself. There is unrest throughout the kingdom. I need a strong foundation for my rule. Our family is only as strong as our weakest link, and right now that is you.”

His words settled on Blackagar’s shoulders. He searched his father’s eyes, hoping to see some sign that he was lying or exaggerating. There was none. Was the state of the kingdom really so dire? All because he ended up with a gift so powerful it could destroy them all?

_If I was working in the mines and heard that the future king could wipe us out with a sigh, I’d be nervous, too._

Blackagar’s whole form slumped. He nodded reluctantly, as he understood where his father was coming from. That didn’t mean he agreed with the methods Agon was using, though. He typed on the tablet again. _Can I say goodbye to Medusa?_

“Was I unclear?” Agon’s voice hardened again. “I said that you were not to have any communication until you can speak again. Can you speak?”

Blackagar’s hands clenched.

“No? Then no, you cannot _say_ goodbye. Her transport is leaving soon, anyway. You wouldn’t be able to make it in time—”

Blackagar didn’t stop to consider the consequences of his actions. He tossed the tablet into his father’s face and raced from the room. Agon let out a strangled shout from behind him, but he ignored it. His heart was in his throat as he ran as hard as he could away from his room. People jumped out of his way when he came barreling by, and he nearly knocked over Karnak when he came through to the transport bay.

The carts, which were pulled by strong young men when needed, all sat in a row. Triton and Gorgon both stood at the edge of the doors leading to the street, waving. Blackagar rushed up to them. A cart was wheeling away in the distance, with a litter carried beside it. The curtains were drawn shut, and there was no way to tell if Medusa was looking out.

“You just missed her.” Gorgon slapped a hand to his shoulder. His cousin looked concerned for a moment before he grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure to tell her about this when I talk to her later. Your dad was steaming mad when he dragged her and Ambur out here. I’m surprised that he let you—”

“Blackagar Boltagon!” Agon’s shout came from the door. He marched in, eyes furious as he grabbed Blackagar’s arm. “How dare you disrespect me like that?”

Blackagar pulled away. He bowed toward his father, then walked away. He knew Agon would not cause more of a scene than he already had. His hands clenched but his mind was clear. He had four years. Four years until Maximus wen through Terrigenesis. Four years to get control of his voice. And as he thought of Medusa—her smile, the way her nose scrunched when she was concentrating hard, the look she gave him when he did something stupid—he knew that nothing was going to stop him from gaining control.

He wasn’t going to give up on her. Not now. Not ever. He only hoped that she would feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one! I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing them, and I'm a bit sad it's over. There is a sequel, though! Starring Medusa, Black Bolt and Triton as viewpoint characters. It'll be quite a bit darker in tone but it'll have Medusabolt fluff for sure. The synopsis is below.
> 
> Red, Black and Blue: Rebellion
> 
> Four years after her Terrigenesis, Medusa returns to Attilan’s palace for the Terrigenesis of her cousins, Maximus and Karnak. Who she is most excited to see, though, is Blackagar. After four years, will they be able to get along like they did before she left?  
> Backagar can't wait to see Medusa as well, but he's nervous as well. His voice has only gotten more powerful over the years, and the best control he has is not to speak at all. If Maxmus' Terrigenesis gives him anything useful at all, he'll be king. And Medusa will marry him.  
> Unawares to both of them, though, there are far more sinister things at play. Things that their cousin, Triton, knows all too well. His new place as the Queen's personal bodyguard has put a lot of pressure on his young shoulders. Now with this position, he's hearing the whispers of rising anger towards the Boltagon family.  
> When Maximus' Terrigenesis produces an unthinkable result, those whispers are blown to roars.  
> And Medusa's parents are at the head of the rebellion.
> 
> *will include character deaths, spoilers for the TV show. Mix of comic canon, TV show canon, and my own inventions*


End file.
